Fire Emblem Heroes - La Gran Aventura de Kiran
by MstrZandred537
Summary: Kiran. Un chico común y corriente, es llamado al mundo de Fire Emblem para detener la guerra entre el Reino de Embla y el Reino de Askr. ¿Será posible que logre su cometido y pueda llegar a casa pronto? Averiguenlo ustedes mismos (Nota: Habrán momentos románticos entre algunos personajes y parejas oficiales de esta saga de juegos)
1. Chapter 1

Prefacio – Parte 1

-¡Ouch! Eso me dolió-

Dijo un chico que al parecer acaba de tropezar con algo

-¿Dónde estoy? No conozco este sitio-

El chico pudo levantarse y sacudirse un poco el polvo, y vio que se encontraba en un lugar que jamás había visto.

-Genial. Eso me pasa por estar jugando Fire Emblem en mi celular, y no ver por donde me dirijo. ¿Ahora, como diablos voy a casa?-

El chico estaba enojado, pero en ese momento escuchó una voz a su espalda

-¡¿Qué?! ¿De verdad estas ahí? No me puedo creer que el ritual haya funcionado...

El chico volteó a ver quién era, y vio a una chica de cabello rojizo, unos ropajes que nunca había visto y con un hacha en la mano. ¿Acaso será que esa chica, es una ladrona?

-¿Este...? Oh gran héroe llegado de otro mundo. ¡Préstanos tu poder y haz que las profecías se cumplan!

-"¿Que acaba de decir?"- pensó el chico. ¿Él? ¿Un héroe?

-Disculpe señorita, pero creo que se está confundiendo con alguien más-

Dijo el chico, pero en eso la chica le responde entre sorprendida y anonada

-¿Como puedes decir eso? Si tú eres el gran héroe que ha venido a salvarnos pues nuestro amado reino se halla al borde de la ruina y, de no mediar tu intervención, nos vemos abocados-

El chico no sabía que decir. ¿Como alguien como él, que se ha pasado toda su vida jugando Fire emblem, puede ser considerado un héroe o salvador? Puede que solo esté dormido. ¡Eso es! De seguro, él chocó con algo muy fuerte y solo quedó inconsciente; y que esto es solo producto de su imaginación. Entonces, decidió aceptar que todo eso era falso y pellizcó su brazo para confirmarlo; pero al hacerlo, sintió un fuerte dolor y soltó un gran grito que alertó a la chica del hacha. Fue entonces cuando el chico se dio cuenta sobre algo. ¡Esto es real!

-¿Oye, te encuentras bien? ¿Qué te ocurrió?-dijo la chica al acercarse al chico muchacho que la sorprendió por el grito que escuchó- Espera ¿Porque estoy hablando así? Ahora que te veo, no pareces el típico héroe de tiempos pasados...

-Bueno, tal vez sea porque no soy de este lugar. De hecho, no sé cómo llegué aquí-

En eso, la chica al escuchar eso, se sorprende

-¿Como? ¿Dices que no sabes dónde estás, ni cómo has llegado hasta aquí? Lógico. Te lo explico: Este...

En el momento en que la chica le iba a dar una explicación del porque él estaba ahí, se escuchó un grito a lo lejos

-¡Te encontré, rufián!-

En eso, la chica voltea y mira a un soldado dirigiéndose hacia a ellos; pero este era distinto. Sus ropajes eran negros comparados con los blancos y dorados de la chica

-¡Rayos! ¿Como han llegado tan rápido los condenados emblianos?-

El chico se estremeció al oír que ese soldado era un enemigo-

¡Atrás! Yo me encargaré de él-

El chico empalideció al oír eso. ¿Esa chica está tratando de protegerlo? ¿A él? ¿Un don nadie, fanático de Fire Emblem?

-¡Espera! ¡No lo hagas! ¡Ese tipo te matará!-

Pero en eso, la chica volteó, le sonrió y le dijo

-Descuida. Yo estaré bien. Tú solo ocúltate. Confía en mí-

El chico vio su mirada determinada, y él solo asintió. A escasos metros del lugar, el chico pudo ver con detenimiento como la chica pelirroja luchaba con gran facilidad contra ese soldado. No solo eso lo sorprendió, sino que ambos usaban hachas para pelear, pero ella, era como si ese soldado no fuera más que un novato. La chica, en un sorpresivo movimiento, desarmó a su oponente y lo golpeó tan fuerte con su hacha que chocó con una pared y no volvió a levantarse otra vez. El chico salió de su escondite y se acercó a la chica

-¡Uf! Se acabó el peligro. ¿Estás bien?

-Si. Estoy bien. Pero eso, ¡fue increíble! No sabía que eras tan buena con el hacha de esa forma-

La chica sonrió y le responde-¡Que puedo decir! Tengo una gran habilidad. Por cierto, me llamo Anna. Soy la comandante de la Orden de los Héroes-

En ese momento, el chico se preguntaba: ¿La Orden de los Héroes? ¿Dónde había escuchado ese nombre? ¿Y cómo es que el nombre de Anna le era tan familiar? Fue entonces que la chica lo vio un poco distraído y se preguntaba qué era lo que le ocurría. El chico al notar eso, le dice

-¡Ah! Perdóname. Es solo que, nunca había escuchado sobre la Orden de los Héroes. Por cierto, mi nombre es Kiran. Es un gusto conocerte.

Para este momento, Kiran no sabía que, al haber llegado a ese extraño mundo, no solo encontró a una aliada; sino que dentro de poco empezará la gran aventura que jamás le había pasado en toda su vida.

* * *

Hola a todos. Es un gusto conocerlos. Primero que nada, este es mi primer fanfic sobre este gran juego para móviles. Quiero aclarar que todo lo que esté relacionado a este juego en este fanfic es propiedad de Nintendo. Y quiero decir que dentro de poco van a empezar a llegar los capítulos una vez a la semana. Estén pendientes a nuevos episodios. Por cierto, aclararé que este Kiran conoce todos y cada uno de los pasados de los personajes. Así que, este Kiran será un soplón ya que revelará algunos pasados de algunos personajes en específicos. No se incluirán todos los villanos; y algunos no sabrán que hicieron sus versiones futuras. Gracias.


	2. Chapter 2

Prefacio – Parte 2

Ya habían pasado 2 horas después de lo que ocurrió cuando Kiran llegó a ese extraño mundo; conoció a la comandante Anna, y fueron atacados por un soldado enemigo. Para este momento, Kiran estaba seguro de que el nombre de Anna lo había escuchado antes. ¿Pero dónde? No lo sabía. Pero de algo si estaba seguro. De que algo estaba sucediendo en ese mundo, y que él, solo él, podía detenerlo. Después que dejaron las misteriosas ruinas en donde se conocieron, Kiran y Anna emprendieron un viaje en otra dirección. Kiran, al no tener conocimiento de ese mundo, decidió preguntarle a Anna que es este lugar y el cómo volver a su hogar.

-¿Oye Anna, quería preguntarte algo? ¿Qué es este lugar y en donde estoy?-dije Kiran

-Espera. No conoces este sitio-preguntó Anna. Kiran movió su cabeza indicándole que no conocía este lugar.

-Bueno. Te lo explicaré brevemente. Esto es Zenith, el continente en el que dos reinos están en guerra. Yo provengo del reino de Askr, ubicado al noroeste desde nuestra posición. El soldado que nos atacó viene del reino vecino. El reino de Embla. Ellos son los causantes de esta guerra y nosotros queremos terminar con ella. Nuestros enemigos, los emblianos, buscan héroes de diversos mundos para esclavizarlos; pero ¡nosotros queremos devolverles la libertad!

En ese momento, Kiran sabía que había algo raro en lo que le dijo Anna; pero solo había una manera de confirmar su teoría

-¿Y esas ruinas en donde nos conocimos, sabes que son?-

-¡Oh! ¿Te refieres a las ruinas de Uroboros? Son el único lugar en todo Zenith que pude usar para traerte aquí-dijo Anna con una sonrisa.

Kiran sabía que esto no era mera coincidencia. Si todo lo que dijo Anna era cierto; solo había una sola explicación. ¡ÉL ESTABA EN EL MUNDO DE FIRE EMBLEM! Él ha vivido toda su vida jugando cada juego de Fire Emblem; y ahora él era parte de ese juego. Y no solo eso, estaba en el nuevo juego de Fire Emblem para celulares llamado Fire Emblem Heroes. Eso significaba, que ahora él podía estar con todos los personajes de su juego favorito. Pero él sabía algo que nadie más sabe. Él conoce todas las historias, crónicas, conversaciones, pasados, presentes, y futuros de cada personaje de ese universo. ¿Qué podía hacer si alguno de ellos les preguntaría cosas respecto a sus vidas? Pero algo ha aprendido Kiran en el momento que puso un pie en el mundo de Fire Emblem. Ellos deben conocer todo respecto a sus vidas. Sus inicios y sus finales. Todo

-Oye Kiran. ¿Ocurre algo? Te veo un poco pensativo-Kiran volteó, y se fijó en que Anna lo miraba con una cara de preocupación

-No. No es nada. Solo estaba algo perdido en mis pensamientos. ¿Por cierto, hacia donde nos dirigimos ahora?

-Nos dirigimos al castillo de Askr. Los príncipes estarán deseosos de conocerte Kiran-dijo Anna con una gran sonrisa

-No solo por eso; sino también para ayudar a la orden a salvar los mundos de esos pobres héroes esclavizados. En este reino, hay portales que conectan con los mundos de donde proceden esos héroes.

-¿Oíste hablar del mundo del Despertar? ¿Y de los mundos Estirpe y Conquista?-dijo Anna con una alegría que era casi como el de una pequeña niña que no paraba de jugar

-¡Hay muchos más!-Kiran conocía muy bien esos mundos. Pero no quería que Anna supiera que él sabía lo que debería saber

-Pues no. ¿Pero qué quiere Embla de ellos al esclavizarlos?-dijo Kiran con una mirada seria en su rostro.

-El imperio embliano los invade y obliga a sus héroes a ponerse a su servicio, haciendo cosas difíciles de explicar. Es por eso por lo que los miembros de la orden de los héroes nos hemos conjurado para liberarlos y restaurar la paz. El soldado que nos atacó pretendía invadir nuestro amado reino de Askr.

-Debido a eso, en un acto desesperado, realicé una invocación y de repente apareciste. Fue un golpe de suerte-

Kiran sabía ahora por qué se encontraba en Askr, y por qué Anna necesitaba su ayuda. Si todo era cierto, y que él era el gran héroe que salvaría a Askr, entonces solo había una sola cosa que hacer

-Anna-le dijo Kiran con una cara de determinación-Sé que nos acabamos de conocer, y que no conozca mucho de este mundo; pero, te juro que haré lo posible por ayudar a Askr y todos ustedes a terminar con la guerra-

Anna no sabía que responder ante una gran determinación como lo que acaba de hacer Kiran. Anna estaba tan emocionada y alegre que no dudó en darle un abrazo a Kiran por esas palabras

-Gracias Kiran. Se que contigo a nuestro lado, tendremos una sola oportunidad de triunfar-terminó de decir Anna luego de dejar de abrazar a Kiran.

-Por cierto. Casi lo olvido. Ten. Necesitarás esto-dijo Anna antes de entregarle un arma que Kiran conocía muy bien.

-¿Qué es eso?-dijo Kiran

-Antes que nada, te invoqué con ayuda de este artefacto. Es una reliquia llamada Breidablik. Según la leyenda, es capaz de disparar... aunque, a decir verdad, no parece un arco ni por asomo. La leyenda también se refería a Breidablik como la "llave autentica". No sé qué quiere decir eso. Lo único que sé es que, para invocar al gran héroe capaz de usarla, no había más que alzarla. Eso es lo que yo hice. ¡Y aquí estás! Así que tómala. Espero que no tardes en averiguar cómo...-

Anna estaba por continuar con su explicación cuando un sonido la puso en alerta máxima.

-¡Ahí está!. ¡Que no escape!-Eran más de esos soldados de Embla, pero esta vez era diferente. Eran más de diez soldados. Demasiados para pelear.

-¿¡Que?!. ¡Más soldados emblianos!. No puedo vencerlos a todos, y tú no tienes armas para defenderte.-

Anna sabía que no podría contra todos ellos, pero no tenía otra alternativa, tenía que sacar a Kiran y el arma divina o todo por lo que trabajo se perdería

-Kiran escúchame. Corre mientras yo los freno. Huye y pon Breidablik a salvo. ¡Por favor, Kiran!-

Kiran vio como Anna trataba de alejarlo del peligro, pero no podía dejarla sola. No esta vez

-No, Anna. ¡No podrás contra todos ellos!-dijo Kiran

-Pero debo hacer algo para proteger a Breidablik y a ti. Si te perdemos a ti o Breidablik, se acabó todo-dijo Anna con una ligera tristeza en su voz

-¡Olvídalo! No te dejaré sola como antes. No lo haré-

Kiran sabía que no podrían salir vivos de esta, y que no había un sitio donde ocultarse. Pero Kiran, quería proteger a Anna de la misma forma en que ella lo protegió la primera vez contra ese soldado. Quería ayudar a su amiga.

Fue entonces cuando Breidablik empezó a brillar.

-Oye, ¡¿viste eso?! hay una luz brillante que sale de...-dijo Anna, quien no pudo decir nada más cunado Breidablik brilla más fuerte.

En ese instante, Breidablik expulsó una enorme de luz que pronto se volvió una especie de portal, pero más pequeño. De ese portal, empezaron a salir flechas de un color azul verdoso, que acabó con los soldados; excepto 2 que lograron sobrevivir a la lluvia de flechas.

En eso, del portal estaba emergiendo una figura masculina, con un arco del que brillaban los mismos colores de las flechas. Al momento en que el portal se cerrara, Kiran lo vio de cerca y no podía ver lo que estaba ante sus ojos.

-Soy takumi. Príncipe de Hoshido y portador del arco Fujin Yumi. No hace falta decir que debo de resultarte útil-

-¿Cómo hiciste eso Kiran?-Anna estaba tan sorprendida como Kiran.

-¡Acabas de invocar a un héroe! Apenas tocaste Breidablik y ya sabes cómo se usa.-

Kiran no sabía que acaba de pasar, pero de algo si estaba seguro. Ahora ya podrían pelear, y salir juntos de ese lugar.

-Anna, no tengo ni idea de lo que pasó, pero ahora no podemos hablar. Tenemos que luchar. Príncipe takumi. Se que no fue justo que lo haya traído hasta aquí; pero ¿puede ayudarnos a salir de aquí?

-Sabes, no tengo ni idea de lo que está ocurriendo, ¡pero haré lo que pueda!

-¡Se lo agradecemos, príncipe takumi!-

-Por favor, dime solo takumi. No estoy acostumbrado a tanta formalidad.

-Muy bien, takumi.-

La pelea comenzó cuando uno de los soldados sobrevivientes se lanzó al ataque hacia takumi, blandiendo su hacha con tal de partirlo a la mitad, pero no previo el momento en que takumi esquivara ese ataque en el último segundo; y que, en toda la confusión, disparara una flecha a corta distancia que lo dejo inmóvil durante unos segundos; solo para que Anna terminara de rematarlo con su hacha. Era uno menos, pero el otro era más listo y salto encima de takumi, y al mismo tiempo golpeo con su hacha a su oponente. Takumi no podía reaccionar, pero trató de esquivar el golpe. Logró su cometido, pero sufrió una cortada en su túnica y a pocos metros de cortarle el pecho. Pero solo dejó una cicatriz. Anna fue a ayudar a su compañero, y se enfrentó a duelo con el último soldado. A pesar de la gravedad de la situación, Anna desencadenó un ataque tan poderoso que el soldado de embla no pudo detener. Lo único que presenció fue como esa alimaña de Askr lo había vencido.

Kiran estaba sin aliento. Lograron vencer a todos esos soldados y pudieron salir del templo de Uroboros. Pero de algo si estaba seguro Kiran en una cosa. Esto solo era el comienzo de una guerra sin fin.

-¡La victoria es nuestra! y todo gracias a ti, Kiran.-gritaba Anna felizmente.

-Bueno. La verdad no hice mucho ahí. Ustedes dos fueron los que pudieron vencer-dijo Kiran un poco avergonzado. En parte es cierto. Ellos hicieron todo el trabajo. Él solo les dio apoyo moral.

-¡Pero de que hablas! Nadie en la orden de los héroes es capaz de hacer lo que tú haces.-dijo Anna

-¡Si! No cabe duda de que eres el gran héroe que está llamado a salvar nuestro reino.

-Tal vez es cierto.-Kiran volteó a ver a Takumi

-Takumi, en estos momentos estas en el reino de Askr. Te hemos traído para que nos ayudes a detener una guerra entre Askr y Embla. Lo que acabas de ver eran soldados de Embla, que viajan a distintos mundos esclavizando héroes para su vil propósito. Puede que en estos momentos hayan ido a tu mundo y ya tengan en su poder a tus hermanos y hermanas. ¿Podemos contar con tu ayuda para salvar a todos los mundos, incluso tus hermanos; y devolverles la paz al reino de Askr y a todos?-

Takumi medito las palabras del chico que lo llamó a ese mundo. Él sabía que no dejaría que nadie, ni siquiera los emblianos lastimarán a sus hermanos; ni a sus seres queridos, en especial después de que en su mundo Hoshido y Nohr ya dejaron sus diferencias a un lado y vivieron en armonía. Él vivía junto a la princesa Elise, a quien él amaba con mucho cariño. Después de todo el tiempo en que estuvieron peleando juntos, siempre ella estaba para ayudarlo. Siempre. No iba a permitir que alguien le hiciera daño.

-Cuenten conmigo. Tal vez no sea el mejor de mis hermanos, pero haré lo que sea por salvar a mi reino.

-Muchas gracias príncipe takumi. Mi nombre es Anna. Soy la comandante de la Orden de los Heroes. y él es Kiran.

-Sé que lo lograremos juntos-dijo Kiran

-Tal vez seamos pocos. Tal vez contemos con pocos efectivos, así que nos vendrá muy bien que nos ayudes a encontrar más héroes. ¡Contigo a nuestro lado, saldremos victoriosos en nuestra lucha contra Embla, Kiran!

Desde ese momento, Kiran, Anna y Takumi, comenzaron su viaje de regreso al castillo de Askr y prepararse para las futuras peleas que tendrían contra el reino de Embla. Una cosa si es segura. No será fácil, pero si trabajan unidos junto a otros héroes de otros mundos, podrán terminar con esta cruel guerra para siempre.


	3. Chapter 3

Prólogo – Parte 1

Kiran, Anna y Takumi dejaron el templo de Uroboros y tomaron rumbo hacia el castillo de Askr para conocer a los príncipes; y poder ayudarlos en su lucha contra el imperio de Embla. Los tres están a medio camino de llegar a la entrada del reino cuando Kiran rompió el silencio.

-Uf. Me siento muy cansado. ¿Cuánto falta para llegar al castillo, Anna?

-Descuida. No estamos muy lejos. Solo debemos pasar esa colina y llegaremos a la entrada del reino.

-Gracias- dijo Kiran que casi cae de rodillas por todo el rato que llevaban caminando. Kiran jamás pensó que el famoso templo de Uroboros estuviera a casi 4km del castillo de Askr. En serio que ya estaba necesitando un descanso.

-Oye Kiran. No debes comportarte como un debilucho. Si mal no recuerdo, tú me llamaste de mi mundo para ayudarte con esta guerra; y no puedes con un simple viaje caminando. De verdad, que estoy dudando si realmente puedes con la gran responsabilidad de salvar este mundo y los otros - dijo Takumi con un ligero toque de decepción en su voz.

-Takumi - dijo Kiran con una voz de molestia. -Seré sincero. No es que no pueda con la caminata; solo que no pensé que estuviéramos a una distancia tan larga que no podía ni seguir caminando. De donde yo provengo, caminar no es difícil ya que solo camino 200 metros. Esto es casi como una tortura para mí, ya que no camino mucho- terminó de decir Kiran después de casi caer de sentón al suelo. Aunque, en parte si tiene la razón, porque quien puede culparlo. Él solo una caminaba esa distancia para ir al colegio en la mañana y regresar en la tarde.

-Bien. Tomaremos un descanso de 5 minutos hasta que Kiran recupere fuerzas- dijo Anna para evitar una pelea en el equipo. Pero el descanso no duró ni 5 segundos ya que Kiran oyó un extraño sonido.

-Esperen. ¿Escucharon eso? - preguntó Kiran a sus compañeros. Al momento en que ellos dijeron que no escucharon nada, Kiran sabía que ese sonido no era coincidencia. Fue entonces que se escuchó una explosión y los tres se pusieron en guardia rápidamente a pesar del cansancio por caminar. Kiran buscó por todas las direcciones el origen de la explosión; y fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que la explosión provenía detrás de la misma colina la cual ellos debían cruzar para llegar a Askr. Eso solo significaba una cosa.

-¡Alguien está tratando de llegar a Askr! Chicos, Cambio de planes. Tenemos que ir a ayudar a la gente de Askr y detener a los emblianos. Si no, todo estará perdido.- dijo Kiran con gran determinación. Anna y Takumi asintieron y los tres fueron a detener a los perpetradores que querían irrumpir en el reino. Solo rezaban, que quien esté deteniendo a los invasores, pudiera soportar un poco más.

Mientras tanto, del otro lado de la colina, se libraba una batalla en los alrededores del reino. Varios soldados de Embla estaban persiguiendo a un joven de cabello oscuro, ropajes blancos y dorados; quien, a pesar de sus heridas, estaban resistiendo lo más que podía para que esos emblianos no logren entrar al reino.

-Vaya, vaya. ¿Eso es lo mejor que el famoso príncipe de Askr puede ofrecer? -dijo el soldado embliano con una sonrisa de malicia

-Si que me siento decepcionado al enfrentar a un debilucho como tú. En fin, nuestra misión es destruir este lugar. Y tú, príncipe Alfonse, nos vas a ayudar a cumplir nuestro objetivo.

Alfonse, príncipe heredero del reino de Askr, gran espadachín, querido por todos, y una persona muy amable; estaba siendo humillado por los invasores de Embla, quienes quieren destruir su amado hogar. Pero él, no iba a quedarse de brazos y ver como destruyen su hogar, y a todos sus seres queridos. Él era miembro de la Orden de los Héroes. Los únicos capaces de detener a estos villanos y devolver la paz a este mundo. No dejaría que nada le pasará a ninguno de los habitantes de Askr. él pelearía hasta el fin de los tiempos.

-Si crees que me voy a rendir tan fácilmente, pues estás muy equivocado. ¡No dejaré que cruces esta puerta, aunque sea lo último que haga! - grito Alfonse apenas levantándose debido a las heridas ocasionadas por el mago de embla.

-Si que tienes agallas para ser alguien tan débil. ¡Pues permíteme acabar con tu dolor, aquí y ahora! - dijo el mago con una sonrisa tan malvada que ni él mismo se sorprende. Alfonse veía como ese miserable de Embla recitaba un hechizo mientras una bola de fuego era creada en las manos del mago. La bola de fuego iba creciendo más y más. Alfonse sabía que no podría salir vivo de esta. Solo cerró sus ojos y esperar a que ese sinvergüenza mostrara misericordia hacia él.

En el momento en que Alfonse se preparó para recibir el impacto de ese ataque, un sonido lo hizo abrir los ojos de inmediato. No supo que ocurrió, pero el mago fue impactado por dos flechas de luz que Alfonse no había visto antes. Los soldados restantes se pusieron en guardia al darse cuenta de que eliminaron a su líder; pero no sabía de donde vinieron esas flechas. En ese instante, otras dos flechas golpearon a dos soldados gusto en la cabeza. El último que quedaba estaba tan asustado que decidió huir, pero en eso momento, recibió el impacto de un hacha que no pudo ver o evadir a tiempo. Alfonse no estaba seguro quienes fueron los que lo ayudó a salir de ese problema, hasta que una voz familiar lo hizo sentirse aliviado.

-¡Alfoonseeeeee!

-¡Comandante Anna! ¡Estás bien!-dijo Alfonse tratando de ponerse de pie.

-Espera. Estás muy lastimado. Necesitas descansar. -dijo Anna con preocupación.

-Oye Anna, parece ser que ya no hay soldados por la zona. -dijo una voz que Alfonse no conocía nunca.

-Gracias por el aviso.

-¿Quiénes te acompañan? -preguntó Alfonse

-¡Oh! Disculpa. Quiero presentarte a Takumi, príncipe del reino de Hoshido

-Es un placer. -respondió Takumi inclinándose hacia Alfonse.

-Y él es Kiran.

-Mucho gusto- Alfonse miró por un momento al último. No lo conocía de ningún lugar de este reino. De hecho, no recuerda haber conocido a alguien con ese nombre antes.

-¿Comandante? -Anna volteó y miro a Alfonse directamente- ¿Este chico, Kiran, podría ser...?

En eso Anna con una gran sonrisa le responde- ¡Lo es, príncipe Alfonse! La leyenda es cierta. ¡Levanté Breidablik y Kiran apareció!

-Nuestro gran héroe llegó por fin... ¡y puede usar el arma sagrada!

-Nunca adivinarás lo que dispara breidablik, es un verdadero prodigio... ¡nada más que héroes!

Alfonse se sorprendió mucho al escuchar eso. Quien podría imaginar que después de todo este tiempo, una vieja leyenda resultaría cierta.

-Vaya, así que tú eres el gran héroe que ha venido de otro mundo, Kiran.

-Si. Podría decirse que sí- dijo Kiran con una sonrisa

-Pues permítanme presentarme como es debido. Soy Alfonse, príncipe del reino de Askr y miembro de la orden de los héroes. Encantado de conocerlos. Pero creo que no tenemos tiempo para charla. Ya sé que apenas nos acabamos de conocer, pero debo pedirles que nos ayuden. -dijo Alfonse con una cara de preocupación.

-Nuestro ejército, nació para luchar contra el imperio embliano, que invade mundos en busca de héroes. Uno de ellos es el mundo del misterio. Justo allí me acaba de llegar un aviso.. ¡el imperio volvió a atacar! Me dirigía hacia ahí cuando esos soldados me atacaron de repente. Si no fuera por su ayuda, no hubiera sobrevivido.

-No se preocupe príncipe Alfonse. -dijo Kiran. -Nosotros lo ayudaremos en lo que más necesite.

-Gracias Kiran. Se que juntos lo lograremos, pero hay que apresurarse.

-Alfonse tiene razón. -dijo Anna. -¡Debemos dirigirnos al mundo del misterio para liberarlo!

-Hay algo más, Comandante Anna. Avisté a un desconocido acompañado de unos soldados.

-¿Un individuo desconocido? ¿No se tratará de un aliado del imperio embliano?

-Lo desconozco. Nunca lo había visto. Lleva una máscara y oculta su rostro incluso ante sus hombres.

-No parece ser ni del imperio ni un héroe del mundo que controlan ahora.

-No tenemos tiempo para averiguarlo. Habrá que ir a verlo, y descubrir quién es.

Después de ayudar a Alfonse a recuperarse, los cuatro se dirigieron al portal que lleva al mundo del Misterio y tratar de averiguar que era el extraño enmascarado que Alfonse vio. Llegaron al lugar donde se encontraban los portales de los mundos, pero fueron atacados de repente por soldados Emblianos.

-Debemos prepararnos para el combate. ¡Vienen soldados!

-Esperen. No debemos apresurarnos.

-¿Porque no, Kiran?

-Debemos averiguar que estamos enfrentando. Déjenme ir a revisar.-Fue entonces que Kiran subió una colina desde donde él y sus amigos se encontraban. Cuando vio lo que parecía eran 3 grupos de soldados desde diferentes direcciones. Espadachines por el este, lanceros al norte y soldados con hacha al sureste. También divisó a un enmascarado a caballo que no lo había notado. Durante ese tiempo, Kiran tuvo un brillante plan; así que fue a reunirse con los otros.

-Bien chicos. Tengo buenas y malas noticias

-¿Cuál es la buena noticia? - preguntó Takumi.

-La información de Alfonse era correcta. Logré identificar a un enmascarado que cae en la descripción de Alfonse. La mala noticia, es que lo defienden 3 grupos de soldados desde 3 direcciones. No son numerosos, pero si demasiados.

Anna, Takumi y Alfonse no sabían que decir en ese instante, pero de repente Kiran rompe el silencio. -Pero hay una manera de vencerlos. Debemos dividirnos y atacar un grupo cada uno. - terminó de decir Kiran determinado. Los otros lo vieron con un rostro de sorpresa.

-Kiran. ¿No hablas en serio, ¿verdad? - contestó Anna nerviosa.

-No si usamos la lógica a nuestro favor. Podemos ganar esta pelea si usa sus debilidades a nuestro favor.

-¿Debilidades? - dijeron los Anna, Alfonse y Takumi

-Exacto. Cada arma tiene una debilidad que podemos aprovechar bien. Es simple.-Kiran mira a Alfonse. -Alfonse, ¿recuerdas tu pelea contra esos soldados y el mago de fuego?

-Como no olvidarlo. No pude hacer nada contra ellos. Y los lanceros siempre esquivaban mis ataques con gran facilidad. -dijo Alfonse con un tono disgustado

-Por supuesto. No podías ganar ya que estabas en desventaja de arma. La espada es débil frente a frente a la lanza. Por eso no pudiste ganar. Pero Anna te salvó ya que ella, por usar un hacha, podía acabar con esos lanceros. No es algo complicado. Es una táctica conocida como Triángulo de Armas.

-¿Ehh? ¿Triángulo de Armas?- pregunto Takumi algo interesado.

-Así es. Es la mejor forma de saber que arma es más efectiva que la otra. En pocas palabras: Lanza vence a Espada, Espada vence a Hacha y Hacha vence a Lanza.

Alfonse, Anna y Takumi estaban asombrados con la estrategia que estaba planeando Kiran. No sabían que las armas podrían tener ventajas y desventajas tan grandes como esas; pero de algo si estaban seguros, ahora si ya podrían pelear sin sufrir alguna pérdida. Pero en eso, Takumi notó un detalle en la Estrategia de Kiran. ¿Qué pasaba con él por ser un arquero?

-¿Disculpa Kiran, pero que hay de mí?

-¡Oh! Descuida Takumi. Tú eres una excepción, ya que los arqueros pueden atacar a cualquier oponente.

Takumi sonrió al escuchar lo que le dijo Kiran y eso lo motivó a pelear contra esos soldados.

-Muy bien chicos. Este es el plan. Anna, irás hacia el grupo de lanceros. Alfonse, tu contra los soldados hacha. Takumi, te encargaras de los espadachines. Si logramos vencerlos, podremos ir por su líder.

-¡DE ACUERDO! - Con su estrategia lista, Kiran y sus amigos iniciaron su ataque contra los emblianos. Cada uno fue por el grupo de oponentes que Kiran les sugirió. Alfonse y Anna no tenían problemas con sus oponentes. Pero Takumi, no podía lidiar con tantos al mismo tiempo; pero todo eso cambió cuando Alfonse y Anna llegaron para ayudarlo y acabar con los últimos soldados que quedaban. Con todos los soldados eliminados, fueron a encarar al misterioso enmascarado.

-(?) ...

-¡Alfonse, este debe de ser el enmascarado que viste!

-Así es. Es él.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Estás del lado del imperio embliano? - pero el enmascarado no dijo una sola palabra

-¡Responde! Si es así, nos veremos obligados a detenerte. ¡El imperio no tiene ningún derecho a entrar en los mundos de los héroes para subyugarlos!

En eso, el enmascarado miró a Alfonse con una sonrisa malvada.-¿A sí? No me digas. Y supongo que también quieres cerrar los portales. ¡Ja! sigue soñando.

Alfonse estaba furioso al escuchar como el misterioso individuo se burlaba de él - ¡¿Como te atreves?! - pero el desconocido tomo las riendas de su caballo y empezó a retirarse del lugar. Alfonse fue a perseguirlo. - ¿Adónde crees que vas? ¡Vuelve aquí y da la cara!

Pero el desconocido desapareció en el acto.

-Maldición. Ha desaparecido.

-Oigan, esos portales, son los que me contaste, ¿verdad Anna?

-Así es Kiran. Esos portales conectan nuestro mundo con aquellos donde viven los héroes; pero, solo los miembros de la realeza de Askr, como Alfonse, tienen la capacidad de abrir dichos portales.

-Es correcto- dijo Alfonse entrando en la conversación - Mientras que solo la realeza del imperio embliano es capaz de cerrarlos.

-Pero como es que los portales no se han cerrado. ¿Qué es lo que ha ocurrido? - preguntó Takumi

Alfonse sabía que Kiran y Takumi tenían el derecho a saber lo que está sucediendo. Tomó una suave respiración y comenzó a explicar el porqué del conflicto. -Verán; hace tiempo, nuestras familias colaboraban en armonía para abrir y cerrar las entradas a otros mundos. Pero Embla estaba abusando de su poder y comenzaron a dejar abiertos los portales. Después de eso, el imperio se embarcó en la conquista de esos mundos. No pudimos detenerlos ya que no podíamos cerrar los portales...

-Pero, a pesar de la situación, si podíamos luchar. -dijo Anna explicando aún más el asunto. -Por eso, Askr fundó la Orden de los Héroes. Para detener al imperio embliano.

Kiran Takumi no podían creer la magnitud del asunto, pero no podían dejar que Embla hiciera de las suyas. -Pues es hora de ponerle un punto final a todo esto.-dijo Kiran tratando de animar a todos.

-Así es. Yo también ayudare a terminar con esta guerra de una vez por todas.

-Muchas gracias, Kiran. Y tú también Takumi. ¡Ahora, hay que darse deprisa! Debemos dirigirnos al mundo del misterio cuanto antes.

-¿Por qué? ¿Que hay en ese mundo, comandante?

-Príncipe Alfonse, tu hermana estaba en una misión de reconocimiento en el mundo del misterio. Temo que se encuentre en peligro.

-Pues, que estamos esperando. Hay que ir salvar a la hermana de Alfonse.

Kiran y sus amigos fueron a toda prisa hacia el portal del mundo del misterio para tratar de salvar a la hermana de príncipe Alfonse. Ninguno quería imaginarse lo que le podría pasar si no conseguían llegar a tiempo. Por eso, no iban a permitir que le ocurriera algo a ella mientras ellos estuviesen cerca.


	4. Chapter 4

Prólogo – Parte 2

Han pasado 2 horas desde que el grupo de Kiran llegó al mundo del misterio buscando a la desaparecida hermana de Alfonse. Después de su enfrentamiento con el misterioso jinete, Kiran y los demás lograron llegar al portal del mundo del misterio; y empezaron la gran búsqueda de la hermana del príncipe Alfonse. Pero, para su decepción, no han podido localizarla aún. Buscaron por todos los rincones del mundo del Misterio, pero no podían hallar a la princesa. Alfonse estaba temiendo lo peor de lo que pudo sucederle a su querida hermana menor.

-Rayos. Llevamos ya varias horas buscando a Sharena y aún no hemos podido encontrarla. Espero que se encuentre bien.

-Descuida Alfonse. No nos detendremos hasta encontrar a tu hermana. No hay que perder la esperanza.

-Kiran tiene razón Alfonse. No puedes rendirte aún. Tiene que estar en un lugar en donde ella esté oculta y a salvo. Solo debemos seguir buscando.

-Gracias comandante. Tienen razón los dos. No puedo rendirme aún.

Kiran vio como Alfonse recuperó ese espíritu para continuar en la búsqueda de su hermanita. En ese instante, Kiran volteo y vio a Takumi algo distante. ¿Qué le sucedería a Takumi para tenerlo tan alejado del resto? -¿Takumi? ¿Sucede algo? Te veo muy distante.

Takumi miró a su amigo con un rostro de preocupado. -Kiran. ¿No lo escuchas?

-¿Mm? ¿Escuchar que?- Fue entonces que Kiran se percató a lo que se refería Takumi. Miró a todas las direcciones y descubrió lo que puso a Kiran en alerta. Algo o alguien estaba detrás de los arbustos, y al parecer, estaba listo para emboscarlos.

-¡Todos! ¡Prepárense! Al parecer alguien estaba listo y nos tendió una trampa.

Kiran y sus amigos se pusieron a la defensiva y se prepararon para recibir a su misterioso atacante. Los cuatros se pusieron tensos mientras el extraño agresor se acercaba cada vez más y más a ellos. Kiran y los otros estuvieron a punto de lanzarse contra su atacante cuando de repente, de entre los arbustos, salió una chica de ropajes blancos y dorados, similares a los de Alfonse y Anna, aunque estos estaban algo rasgados y sucios por estar tanto tiempo en el bosque.

-Ughh. Ya no puedo dar un paso más. No puedo creer que haya logrado salir de ese problema y entrar en otro al perderme en este bosque. Como alguien puede...- la chica estaba a punto de seguir cuando alguien la interrumpió

-¿Sharena?

-¿Ah?- Sharena levanto la mirada y vio a un grupo de personas, en los cuales dos de ellos, pudo reconocer muy fácilmente.

-¡Comandante Anna! ¡Hermano!- Sharena no podía estar más feliz de no solo encontrarse con su hermano y la comandante Anna, sino de que ellos se encontraran muy bien. -¿Por qué tardaron tanto en llegar?

-Lo siento, Sharena.-dijo Alfonse rascándose la nuca. -Hemos tenido que luchar para llegar hasta aquí.

-Ya veo. Al menos ambos se encuentran bien.-dijo Sharena con una gran sonrisa. En ese momento, ella vio que su hermano y comandante no venían solos. -¿Y quienes los acompañan?-dijo cuando noto que uno de ellos traía un objeto que ella pudo reconocer. -¡Cielos! Tú tienes la reliquia divina... ¡y está brillando! ¿Acaso? ¿Tú eres... el gran héroe?-dijo Sharena con una gran emoción en sus ojos que hasta Kiran lo hizo sentirse un poco avergonzado. Kiran asintió con la cabeza dándole la razón a Sharena. -¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Llevábamos mucho tiempo esperando tu llegada!-respondió Sharena con una gran emoción y comenzó a saltar con una gran alegría.

-Tranquilízate, Sharena.-dijo Alfonse tratando de calmar a su hermana. -Te presento a Kiran. Al parecer, el gran héroe es también un magnifico estratega. Estamos en buenas manos.

-Vamos Alfonse. Sabes que yo no he hecho mucho.

-Te equivocas. Sin tus cualidades de estratega, no podríamos sobrevivir a una guerra que podríamos perder.

-¡Que bien! Gran héroe Kiran, eres tan impresionante como imaginaba. ¡Soy tu fan numero uno desde ya!

-Bueno. Pues muchas gracias.

-¡Oh! Perdona mi falta de modales.-dijo Sharena un poco más compuesta. -Yo soy Sharena, ¡la hermana pequeña de Alfonse!

-Es un placer conocerte. Ah, y él es el Príncipe Takumi de Hoshido

-Un placer conocerla princesa Sharena.-dijo Takumi inclinándose cortésmente

-Bueno, basta de formalismos...-dijo Alfonse en cuanto volteó a ver a su hermana. -Dinos, ¿cuál es la situación?

-¿En una palabra? ¡Horrible!-dijo Sharena alterada. Alfonse y los demás sabían que eso no puede ser nada bueno. -El imperio tiene bajo su control a una heroína del mundo del misterio. ¡Una espantosa figura roja que surca el cielo sobre un enorme dragón sembrando el pánico!-terminó de decir Sharena muy asustada.

-Espera. ¿Dijiste una guerrera voladora vestida de rojo?-preguntó Alfonse a lo que su hermana asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Alfonse? ¿Tú sabes a quien se refiere?-preguntó Anna

-Bien podría ser la Princesa Minerva de Medonia.-dijo Alfonse con un rostro pensativo

-Esta batalla no será fácil.-dijo Kiran. -Necesitamos una estrategia que pueda ayudarnos a vencerla-

Kiran estuvo tratando de pensar en cómo derrotar a Minerva. Él sabía que Minerva era un oponente que no podía ser derrotada tan fácilmente. Pero entonces, Kiran recordó un dato muy importante. ¡Minerva es una unidad voladora!

-¡Lo tengo! ¡Takumi!

-¿Yo?-preguntó Takumi confundido.

-Así es. ¿No es obvio? La princesa Minerva surca los cielos en un dragón. Eso quiere decir que ella debe ser una guerrera voladora, pero todo guerrero tiene una debilidad. Y ella no es la excepción. Alfonse y los otros no entendían lo que Kiran trataba de decirles. -No lo comprendo Kiran- dijo la pobre Sharena algo confundida. -¿De qué hablas?

-Es muy simple. Ella vuela. Entonces, ¿qué es más efectivo contra un oponente volador?.

Todos se quedaron pensando en lo que les preguntó Kiran, cuando de repente, la idea se les vino de golpe y respondieron al mismo -¡Los Arcos!

-Exactamente. Así que lo único que necesitamos es un arquero. O sea, a Takumi.

-Kiran, eres un genio.-respondió Sharena con gran alegría que al instante abrazó a Kiran que los tumbó al suelo a ambos.

-Entonces, Takumi es la clave para vencerla. Entonces, contamos con tu ayuda Takumi.

-Créeme. Será un honor ayudarles con esto.

Con su estrategia ya lista, Kiran y sus amigos fueron a encarar a la princesa Minerva y proteger a su amado reino de Askr. Después de un largo camino, se encontraron cara a cara con Minerva, listos para enfrentarla.

-¡Fuera, intrusos! Les habla Minerva, princesa de Medonia. ¡Regresen a su mundo!-dijo Minerva a los cuatros vientos atrayendo la atención de Kiran y sus amigos. -Estoy al servicio del imperio embliano. La princesa imperial verónica me ha dado una orden. Debo atacar un reino cercano a su imperio, así que no puedo perder el tiempo con ustedes.

-Princesa Minerva, te ruego que me escuches.-dijo Alfonse al salir a la línea de enfrenté y tratar de hacer cambiar de parecer, y evitar un conflicto. -Soy el príncipe Alfonse, y vengo del reino que quieres atacar.

-Te suplico que depongas las armas. El reino de Askr no desea enfrentarse a grandes héroes como tú.

-Príncipe Alfonse. Debo reconocer que tienes un gran valor para pedirme tal petición.-dijo Minerva con mucho respeto hacia Alfonse. -Desafortunadamente, deberé rechazar tu petición. Debo obedecer a la princesa Verónica. Solo existe un modo de liberarme y salvar a tu reino. Debes demostrar que eres más fuerte. Sólo así, aceptaré lo condición de rendirme.

-Por favor, tiene que haber otra solución, princesa Minerva...

-Príncipe Alfonse, creo que sus condiciones son bastante claras. ¡Debemos luchar y vencer!

-Creo que no nos queda otra opción. ¡Escúchenme todos! ¡Prepárense para la batalla!

La batalla estaba muy reñida debido a que Alfonse y los demás tenían grandes dificultades para enfrentar a Minerva, su pequeña hermana, y sus aliadas, las Alas Blancas de Medonia: Palla, Catria y Est. Minerva y sus compañeros tenían a su merced a Alfonse y sus camaradas sin ninguna manera de escapar, cuando de repente, fueron interceptadas por un cuarto combatiente que estuvo oculto y les arrojo una bandada de flechas de energía que las sorprendió por todo el daño que les ocasionó ese ataque sorpresa. Fue entonces, cuando el príncipe y sus compañeros contraatacaron y lograron vencer a la princesa Minerva y sus aliados.

Minerva, a pesar de estar completamente lastimada, sintió alivio al saber cómo el príncipe y sus amigos lograron romper esa unión que tenía con la princesa Verónica, y como logró liberarla a ella y sus compañeras de esa tortura de atacar víctimas inocentes.

-Me descubro, príncipe Alfonse. Demostraste tu valía y rompiste el vínculo que me unía a Verónica. Gracias por devolvernos la libertad. Tienes mi palabra de que no atacaremos tu reino. Adiós y muchas gracias.

-Adiós, princesa Minerva. Y la próxima vez que nos veamos, sea como aliados y no como enemigos.

-Así será, príncipe Alfonse.

Con gran respeto y orgullo, Alfonse y los demás se despidieron de la princesa Minerva.

-Y aquí acaba esta misión, Kiran.

-Así es, Alfonse. Qué bueno que nadie resultó herido.

-No solo eso. ¡Qué gran estratega tenemos! Creo que nos vamos a llevar muy bien.

-Jejeje. Creo que el crédito se lo merece Takumi, ya que él fue quien nos ayudó a derrotarlas.

-Pero sin tu ayuda Kiran, no hubiera podido derrotarlas- dijo Takumi.

-¡Escúchenme todos!-empezó a gritar Anna desesperada y en pánico

-¡¿Anna?! ¡¿Que sucede?! ¡¿Y porque vienes toda alterada?!

-Acaban de informarme de que los soldados emblianos avanzan hacia Askr.

-¿Que? ¿Como es eso posible?

-¿Como que están atacando su reino en este instante? ¡¿Y entonces con quien estuvimos peleando?! -dijo Takumi muy alterado y enojado.

Kiran no sabía que estaba ocurriendo. ¿Como era posible que los emblianos estén atacando Askr si ellos lucharon contra Minerva y su ejército hace unos minutos? ¿A menos que...?

-¡Eso es! Ahora lo entiendo todo. -dijo Kiran. -Ya se me hacía muy extraño que el ejército que usó Minerva contra nosotros no era nada numeroso. Entonces, esta escaramuza...

-¡No era más que una maniobra de distracción! -dijo Sharena entrando en pánico. -¡Dejamos nuestro reino desprotegido!

-En fin, no tiene sentido lamentarse ahora. ¡Rápido, volvamos a Askr!

-¡De acuerdo!

Kiran y sus compañeros partieron con rumbo hacia Askr para tratar de detener a los emblianos que los engañaron para que abandonaran el reino y se dirigieran al Mundo del Misterio mientras Embla destrozaban su reino sin resistencia alguna. No iban a permitir que el reino cayera mientras ellos aun estén en pie. No los iban a dejar. Ni ahora ni nunca.


	5. Chapter 5

Prólogo – Parte 3

-¡Corran! ¡El imperio de Embla nos ha invadido! ¡No tenemos ninguna oportunidad!-gritó uno de los ciudadanos de la capital de Askr. El imperio de Embla había llegado y arrasaron con casi la mitad de Askr.

Los soldados de Askr luchaban con todas sus fuerzas para tratar de detener a los invasores que llegaron a invadir su amado reino; pero, no lograban detener el avance de los emblianos por más esfuerzo que lograban. De hecho, los emblianos estaban aniquilándolos a todos y cada uno de ellos. Si no lograban darle la vuelta a esta situación, el reino de Askr no será más que un montón de escombros

-Adelante, mis queridos héroes... luchen por mí.-dijo una niña que medía casi lo mismo que la princesa Sharena, excepto que esta niña, tenía una sed de destrucción y conquista en sus ojos.

-Saqueen. Maten a quienes se crucen en su camino. Este reino debe caer.

Uno de los soldados de Askr, que aún se encontraba consciente, miró con gran detenimiento como esa pequeña rata de Embla logró dejar a Askr casi en ruinas. ¡¿Cómo es que esa chiquilla podía lograr algo como esto?! De pronto, un soldado embliano se acercó a la niña y haciendo una reverencia, que incluso sorprendió al soldado de Askr, dijo. -Princesa Verónica, las tropas ya no les queda mucho de conquistar el castillo de Askr. Dentro de poco, este reino dejará de existir.

-"¿Que dijo ese embliano? ¿La princesa Verónica? ¡¿La misma princesa del reino de Embla?! ¡¿Aquí?!- pensó el guerrero de Askr. Es cierto. ¿Porque la princesa embliana está al mando del ejército?

-Muy bien- dijo Verónica con una sonrisa en su rostro. -Asegúrense de que no quede nadie con vida. Una vez que Askr haya desaparecido, nada podrá interponerse en mi camino y todos los héroes de todos los mundos me pertenecerán. ¡Todos!

-Grr. Maldita...princesa...engreída.- dijo el soldado tratando de ponerse de pie y tratar de encarar a Verónica. No iba a dejar que se saliera con la suya.

-Vaya. Mira esto. Un pobre soldado, debilucho, que no puede ni siquiera rendirse.- dijo Verónica con su voz de desprecio al ver al soldado de Askr tratando de desafiarla. -No ves que ya no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto.- Verónica dio la vuelta y empezó a alejarse del lugar y reunirse con el resto de sus tropas, pero no sin antes de darle una última instrucción a su sirviente.

-Termina con él.

El soldado obedeció la orden y apuntó su espada a su oponente caído, sin ninguna forma de defenderse. -El juego se acabó, tonto. Tú, tus compañeros, amigos, familia, y todo Askr serán historia.

-¡No lo permitiremos!- dijo una voz que puso en alerta al espadachín de Embla, solo para que segundos fuera impactado por dos flechas de luz; y luego, fuera rematado por una espada y un hacha en total sincronía que acabó con él.

El soldado de Askr no supo quién pudo haberlo salvado, pero en el momento en que levantó su cabeza, pudo ver con detenimiento quien logró salvarlo de su cruel destino. No era otro más que el príncipe heredero, Alfonse; su hermana, la princesa Sharena; y, la comandante Anna.

-Príncipe...Alfonse...Estas...Vivo...Alteza...- dijo el soldado esbozando una sonrisa solo para que segundos después, cayera al suelo, sin poder levantarse una vez más.

-Princesa Verónica. ¡Nunca olvidaré este ataque a mi reino!

Verónica volteó a ver quién sería el valiente que se atrevió a hablarle de esa manera. ¿Cuál fue la sorpresa que se llevó? Fue ver a su lacayo muerto en el suelo, junto a sus perpetradores que lo vencieron. Verónica tuvo que hacer una mueca de disgusto al reconocer a uno de ellos.

-Vaya, eres tú. Creí haber acabado contigo; y sabes algo, no me gusta nada tu tono. Sé bueno o no te mostraré una sorpresa que tengo preparada.

Verónica estaba a punto de ordenar a sus tropas que acabaran con esas alimañas, cuando vio algo que le llamó la atención. Dentro del grupo de guerreros del príncipe Alfonse, estaba un individuo que nunca había visto.

-¿Y tú quién eres? no te conozco...-dijo Verónica señalando a Kiran.

-Un momento.- dijo Verónica cuando notó algo que tenía ese individuo en sus manos. Algo que ella pudo identificar muy bien.

-Tú, tienes esa reliquia, así que debes ser el invocador legendario.

-Así es. Yo soy Kiran. Alfonse y sus amigos pidieron mi ayuda al traerme a este mundo para detener esta ridícula guerra- dijo Kiran con gran determinación encarando a Verónica.

-Vaya, vaya. Te crees muy valiente, ¿verdad?- dijo Verónica con una sonrisa burlona. -Escúchame. -dijo Verónica dirigiéndose a Kiran. -Este lugar pronto no será nada. Así que, ¿de qué sirve seguir luchando por un reino que no puede protegerse? Te propongo algo, invocador. Si te unes a mí, perdonaré tu vida y la de tus pobres amigos.- terminó de decir Verónica a manera de negociadora.

Kiran no es tonto. Ella sabe cómo es esa niña. Ni con todo el dinero del mundo lo harían cambiar de parecer. Kiran con gran seguridad, se dirigió a Verónica y le dijo. -Es una propuesta muy alentadora, princesa Verónica. Sin embargo, yo ya tomé mi decisión de salvar Askr, y de detenerte.- terminó de decir Kiran con una voz fría. Alfonse y los otros estaban asombrados de como Kiran, decidió apoyarlos en lugar de dejarlos a su suerte. Al parecer, no hicieron una mala elección después de todo.

-Eres un estúpido, ¿lo sabías? No importa. Serás el primero en caer...

Kiran y sus amigos se prepararon para enfrentar a Verónica y sus lacayos emblianos, pero Verónica, tenía otros planes.

-Pagaras muy caro por haber rechazado mi oferta. ¡Xander! -gritó Verónica llamando a un de sus sirvientes.

Los soldados de Verónica se apartaron para darle espacio al sirviente leal de la princesa. Kiran pudo verlo con detenimiento. Uno de los héroes más poderosos que existe en el mundo de Fire Emblem, blandiendo la espada divina de la oscuridad, símbolo del reino de Nohr.

-¿Me llamaste, princesa?- dijo Xander, inclinándose a Verónica con gran respeto.

-Así es. Quiero que elimines al invocador y sus pobres amigos, los príncipes de Askr.- dijo Verónica con gran odio hacia Kiran y sus compañeros.

-¿Quieres que acabe con ellos?- preguntó Xander a Verónica. Ella asintió. -Como desees.-

-¡No!- dijo Alfonse muy asustado. -¡Tiene a Xander, uno de los guerreros más temibles del mundo de conquista!

-"¡Maldición!"-pensó Kiran. -"Sabía que iba a ser muy difícil, ¡pero no que fuera tanto!"- Kiran sabía que debían enfrentar a alguien poderoso pronto, pero no pensó que fuera contra Xander en el primer enfrentamiento.

-No te preocupes.- dijo Sharena dirigiéndose a Kiran. -¡Te protegeremos, Kiran!

-Gracias Sharena

-Muy bien. ¡Todos a las armas!- gritó Anna tomando su rol como comandante. -¡Que esa princesa sepa de lo que son capaces los miembros de la Orden de los Héroes!

-¡De acuerdo!- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo. Kiran y sus amigos se preparaban para enfrentar a Xander, cuando de repente, Breidablik empezó a brillar.

Sharena vio como el arma divina empezaba a brillar más fuerte. Miró a Kiran y le dijo. -Kiran, mira.- Kiran, volteó a ver a Sharena -Breidablik está brillando con gran intensidad.-

Kiran vio el arma y notó que lo que Sharena le dijo. Breidablik estaba brillando; pero el resplandor era 5 veces más brillante que antes. -Increíble. ¿Acaso podría ser que...?- dijo Kiran al notar que Breidablik terminó de cargar su energía. Eso solo podía significar una cosa.

Kiran dirigió su arma hacia el cielo, y ejecutó un disparo que le permitió crear otro portal, pero 3 veces más grande. Verónica y Xander vieron con gran sorpresa como el invocador abrió un portal de la nada. Alfonse y Sharena también lo notaron. Entonces, del portal salieron 5 individuos: 4 unidades voladoras y una curandera. Kiran vio con gran sorpresa, al ver que los aliados que invocó no eran otras que la princesa Minerva, su hermana y las Alas Blancas de Medonia.

-Je. Parece que llegamos justo a tiempo.- dijo Minerva. De pronto, volteó a ver y notó a algunos de sus salvadores que la ayudaron hace tiempo. -A pasado un buen tiempo, príncipe Alfonse- dijo Minerva dirigiéndose a Alfonse. -Le dije que la próxima vez, lucharíamos en el mismo bando. Creo que es hora de saldar esa deuda.

-Es bueno volver a verla, Princesa Minerva.- dijo Alfonse con mucho respeto.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?!- gritó Verónica muy enojada. -¡No dejaré que te interpongas en mi sueño de destruir Askr!

-¡Acaba con ellos, Xander! -dijo Verónica enojada. ¡¿Como osa ese invocador a traer refuerzos de la nada?! Y lo que es peor, ¡son los que ella ya doblegó a que la obedecieran! ¡Le enseñaría a ese tonto quien es el que manda!

-Así será, princesa Verónica.

Xander emprendió su marcha con algunos soldados y se dirigió a atacar a los príncipes de Askr. Alfonse, al notar eso, dio la orden de ataque; y los dos grupos colisionaron. Mientras Minerva y sus compañeras atacaban desde arriba, Alfonse y su hermana fueron a encarar a Xander. Anna estaba luchando con varios soldados junto con Takumi, mientras María, la hermana pequeña de la princesa Minerva los apoyaba curándolos a la distancia.

La pelea estaba yendo a favor de Kiran y sus compañeros, pero, Xander desató el poder de la espada Siegfried y atacó no solo a Alfonse y Sharena, sino que también logró golpear a Anna y a los demás. Incluso algunos emblianos sufrieron el ataque de Xander. Kiran usó su cuerpo como escudo para proteger a la pequeña María, pero el ataque fue tan fuerte, que ambos fueron lastimados. Minerva, aun lastimada, vio como el invocador protegió a su hermanita de una muerte fatal. Logró ponerse de pie, y su fiel montura, hizo lo mismo. No iban a rendirse tan fácilmente.

-No estás en condiciones de enfrentarme.- dijo Xander a Minerva. -Si te rindes, te prometo que perdonaré tu vida y la de tus camaradas.-

-Ja. ¿Crees que me rendiré sin pelear?.- dijo Minerva con una sonrisa aun mal herida. -Veo que no me conoces muy bien.-

-Entonces, no me dejas elección.- dijo Xander apuntando la Siegfried a Minerva.

-¡Ni lo pienses, Xander!- Xander volteo hacia el origen de esa voz y vio al invocador aun en pie, pese a sus heridas.

-Tienes mucho valor para enfrentarte a mí. ¿Crees poder vencer al príncipe heredero de Nohr?

-Puedo.-dijo Kiran. -Porque conozco tu punto débil- terminó de decir Kiran. Xander, quedó confundido con lo que le dijo el invocador. ¿Él? ¿Xander? ¿Príncipe heredero de Nohr? ¿Tiene un punto débil?

-Imposible. No tengo tal mentira.- dijo Xander con gran orgullo.

-Eso es lo que tú crees, príncipe Xander; pero, yo conozco todo sobre ti. Y sé que ese punto débil no es mentira.- dijo Kiran. -Así que, habrá que demostrarlo.

-Veo que eres muy valiente, pero esto se acaba aquí.- dijo Xander.

-No si yo lo permito- dijo Anna protegiendo a Kiran.

Anna, a pesar de sus heridas, tomó su hacha firmemente y fue a luchar contra Xander. Kiran vio como Anna peleaba contra él y hacia todo lo posible por alejarlo. Pero, como ella es una unidad de hacha, no le hacía mucho daño a Xander. En realidad, Anna lo mantenía distraído, mientras Kiran preparaba un contrataque sobre la debilidad de Xander y poder vencerlo.

Alfonse y Takumi se enlistaron en ir a ayudar a la comandante Anna para pelear contra Xander, pese a sus heridas. Takumi, aun no podía creer que tenga que pelear contra su cuñado, después de que él mismo ofreció la mano de la pequeña Elise a Takumi. Si quería salvarlo, sin eliminarlo, sería difícil; a pesar de que puede contraatacar a corta distancia.

La pelea se intensifica. Aun con pocos rasguños y golpes, Xander pudo mantenerse de pie, a pesar de haber sido golpeado fuertemente por el hacha de Anna. Alfonse, debido a todo el dolor de su cuerpo, cayó de rodillas. Xander vio como su rival se quedaba sin fuerzas para seguir combatiendo. Se acercó a Alfonse, y con gran respeto le dijo.

-Has ofrecido un buen combate y tienes mi respeto. Desafortunadamente, este es el fin.- terminó de decir Xander, pero en ese momento, un grito del invocador lo interrumpió.

-¡Sharena! ¡Golpea la empuñadura de su espada!- Sharena, al escuchar a Kiran, obedeció la orden y atacó con todas sus fuerzas a Xander. Ella, también estaba herida; pero eso no la iba a detener para poder salvar su hogar. Xander, trató de alejarla con su espada; pero, Sharena logró esquivarlo al dar un gran salto y al mismo tiempo golpear con su lanza sagrada en la empuñadura de la espada divina Siegfried.

Xander, no podía creer lo que veía. Al momento en que esa princesa golpeara con su lanza, su espada comenzó a fracturarse. No solo eso, su espada empezaba a perder su poder divino. ¡¿Como era posible que su espada pueda romperse?! ¡Es imposible!

-¡Es nuestro turno!.- dijo Kiran. -¡Princesa Minerva, Alas Blancas; es su turno!

La princesa Minerva y sus aliadas obedecieron y contraatacaron con toda la fuerza que les quedaban. Minerva, fue la primera en atacar. Xander vio con miedo como sus oponentes aún les quedaba fuerza para luchar e intento defenderse con su espada, aun en esas condiciones. Al momento en que Xander recibe el golpe del hacha de la princesa Minerva, la espada Siegfried se rompe en miles de pedazos. Las Alas Blancas, fueron las siguientes en atacar. Las dos hermanas, Catria y Est, fueron las primeras en golpear. Xander no pudo defenderse de los ataques; y fue cuando la mayor de las hermanas, Palla, asestó el último golpe con su espada. Xander, recibió el impacto tan fuerte que pudo haberlo matado; pero, no fue así. A pesar del inmenso dolor; Xander, aún estaba vivo.

-¡La victoria es nuestra!- gritó Kiran muy animado. Alfonse y los demás se unieron a la celebración por haber ganado la batalla, y por haber vencido a Xander.

-Ugg. ¿Cómo es posible! ¿Como pude perder?- dijo Xander aun sin poder levantarse. Kiran notó como Xander intentaba ponerse de pie. Fue entonces que decidió acercarse y extenderle la mano para ayudarlo. Xander, vio como el invocador le ofrecía su mano. Él pensó que, tal vez, el invocador quería terminar con él; pero, pese a sus dudas, tomó su mano mientras Kiran lo ayudaba a apoyarse.

-¿Por qué me ayudaste?- preguntó Xander.

-Porque es nuestro deber como la Orden de los Héroes.- dijo Kiran. -Ayudar a todos, incluso a nuestros enemigos, y protegerlos. No importa quien sea; siempre estaremos para ayudar.

-Hm. Tienes un gran corazón para ser alguien que no puede luchar.- dijo Xander con respeto. Kiran logró que Xander pudiera levantarse sin ningún problema. Cuando lo vio directamente a los ojos, le dijo

-Por cierto. Lo del punto débil, no era mentira.- dijo Kiran. Xander se sorprendió al oír eso. ¿Entonces, lo que el invocador dijo, era cierto? -Tu espada es tu debilidad.- dijo Kiran al señalar la espada de Xander que yacía rota en el suelo. - La espada divina, Siegfried, es un arma muy poderosa; pero, tiene un fallo de creación.- terminó de decir Kiran.

Kiran se acercó a los pedazos de la Siegfried y tomó la empuñadura para mostrarla. -¿Ves esto? Esta espada fue creada con metales puros que hacen a la hoja de tu espada invencible, pero, la empuñadura fue hecha de un metal que puede romperse muy fácilmente.- explicó Kiran. -Tu espada es fuerte, pero el diseño de la empuñadura lo hace un blanco fácil; incluso hasta el arma más débil, podría destruirla.

Xander quedó sin habla por la explicación del invocador. No podía creer que su mejor arma, que fue un obsequio de su padre, pudiera tener un error de esa magnitud.

-Te diré algo.- dijo Kiran al acercarse a Xander. -En Embla, hay un metal idéntico al que se utilizó para crear la hoja de la espada Siegfried. Con eso, puedes reparar tu espada a su estado original.- finalizó Kiran.

-Sabes, para ser alguien que no sabe luchar, eres muy buen estratega. Pero te diré una cosa, la próxima vez que nos encontremos, voy a vencerlos.- prometió Xander a Kiran

-Lo veremos muy pronto, príncipe Xander.- dijo Kiran aceptando su reto de enfrentarse de nuevo, pronto.

-Soldados de Embla. ¡Retirada!- anunció Xander y todas las tropas de Embla empezaron a retirarse del Reino de Askr. Solo Verónica se quedó viendo como sus tropas se dirigían hacia Embla.

-Otra vez sola. Que aburrido.-dijo Verónica con gran depresión. -Me iré a casa a consolarme con una taza de té, pero les advierto. La próxima vez, este reino caerá. Cuenten con ello.- dijo Verónica antes de retirarse con los pocos soldados que quedaron para escoltarla de regreso a Embla.

-Esa princesa presuntuosa se bate en retirada.- dijo Anna.

-Pero nada de esto ha cambiado. Embla no cejará en su empeño de invadir Askr.- dijo Alfonse después de recuperar el aliento con esa última pelea.

-¡Será terca! ¿No puede resolver los problemas civilizadamente? ¡¿Por qué nos atacó?!- dijo Sharena completamente furiosa. -En serio, Verónica tiene que madurar. ¿Acaso no sabe lo que es la diplomacia? ¡Que grosera!

-Sharena, controla tus emociones.- dijo Anna dirigiéndose a Sharena. -Recuerda quién eres. -Si quieres servir en esta orden, debes mantener la cabeza fría. Nosotros no nos guiamos por la ira.

-Si... De acuerdo... Quiero decir... Entendido, Comandante Anna.- dijo Sharena nerviosa al ver el rostro serio de Anna.

-Siento haberte arrastrado a esta guerra salvaje con nosotros, Kiran.- dijo Alfonse hacia Kiran.

-Descuida Alfonse.- dijo Kiran. -Además, yo les prometí que los ayudaría a terminar con esta guerra.

-Gracias Kiran.- dijo Alfonse agradeciendo a Kiran. -Me alegra que te hayas unido a la orden de los héroes. ¡Sé que no nos decepcionarás!

* * *

Gracias a todos por esperar. Este capítulo tardó más de lo que pensaba. En esta parte, decidí cambiar algunas cosas con respecto a esa pelea. Como, por ejemplo, de que la espada Siegfried puede destruirse; de que Kiran podía traer a Minerva y sus compañeras; de que Kiran dijera que Xander tenía un punto cuando en el juego no se muestra nada de eso. Bueno, a partir de aquí, ya empieza la verdadera historia. Para aclarar algo en esta historia, todos los personajes serán de 5 estrellas. las 2 primeras rondas de invocación serán de mi persona; pero, a partir de ahí, dejaré que ustedes escojan las siguientes invocaciones de su agrado.


	6. Chapter 6

El nuevo Estratega

Han pasado 2 meses desde el conflicto entre el reino de Askr y el reino de Embla. Los ciudadanos de Askr estaban muy contentos al ver que los príncipes estaban a salvo. Y no solo eso, contaron con la ayuda de la comandante Anna y con nuevos aliados. Y, al parecer, uno de ellos era el héroe legendario de las leyendas; el cual, portaba el arma divina capaz de invocar a héroes de otros mundos para ayudarlos. La prueba de ello es la adicción de la poderosa princesa Minerva de Medonia a sus filas.

Los príncipes decidieron llevar a sus nuevos compañeros al castillo de la Orden de los Héroes para planear que harán ahora, ya que Embla ha dejado su amado reino en paz; por ahora.

-¡Aquí estamos!- dijo Sharena algo emocionada. -Es bueno volver a casa después de tanto tiempo, ¿verdad, Alfonse?

-Así es.- dijo Alfonse. -Bueno Kiran, este es el castillo de la Orden de los Héroes donde tenemos nuestras juntas y planeamos todos nuestros movimientos para defender el reino.

Kiran observó con detenimiento el castillo. Era mucho más impresionante en persona que lo que veía en el juego. -Es increíble.- dijo Kiran asombrado. -¿Entonces, esto vendría siendo nuestra base?

-Exacto.- dijo Anna. -Sin embargo, a este lugar siempre le ha faltado algo. Un estratega tan bueno como tú, Kiran.- termino de decir Anna con una sonrisa, lo que hizo que Kiran se pusieron nervioso.

-Por favor, Anna. N-no soy t-t-tan bueno- dijo Kiran muy avergonzado. Kiran no sabía que decidir ya que nunca le habían dicho un cumplido como ese.

-¿De qué hablas, Kiran?- dijo Alfonse. -Sin tu ayuda, no hubiéramos podido salvarlos a todos. Todos están muy agradecidos por lo que hiciste por nosotros.- terminó de decir Alfonse muy feliz.

Kiran no podía sentirse más alagado por los comentarios de sus compañeros. No solo por el hecho de que los ayudara a salvar su reino, sino también por el hecho de que lo consideran un auténtico héroe para Askr. Kiran le sonrió a sus compañeros y les dijo. -Gracias Alfonse. Les prometí que acabaríamos con esta guerra; y cumpliré con mi promesa.-

-Te lo agradecemos mucho, Kiran.- dijo Sharena.

-Yo también le agradezco por ayudarnos, joven Kiran.- dijo la princesa Minerva inclinándose cortésmente. -Sin su ayuda, mi pequeña hermana, mis compañeras y yo, no hubiéramos sobrevivido a los actos malvados que Verónica nos hubiera obligado a hacer.

-Así es. Gracias por salvar a mi hermana mayor.- dijo la pequeña María.

-Fue un placer, pequeña.- dijo Kiran inclinándose para estar a la altura de María y acariciarle la cabeza. -Después de todo, tu hermana es alguien muy preciada para ti. De hecho, tu hermana me recuerda mucho a mi hermana mayor que, por motivos de trabajo, tuvo que dejarnos a mi familia y a mi.- dijo Kiran con un aire melancólico al recordar a su familia y a todos sus amigos en su hogar. -Pero bueno, les contaré esa historia otro día.- terminó de decir Kiran.

-¿De verdad? ¿Nos prometes que nos contarás esa historia?- preguntó María con su mirada llena de emoción.

-Lo prometo.- juró Kiran a la pequeña María.

-¡Si! ¡Gracias, Kiran!- dijo María emocionada.

-Bien. Ya nos contarás algunas de tus historias de tu mundo luego; pero primero, debemos entrar para que conozcas a todos en el castillo. dijo Anna con aire serio.

-¿Estás segura?- preguntó Kiran algo nervioso. Conocer a tus amigos era una cosa; pero para Kiran, conocer a los padres de dos príncipes y sus súbditos era otro nivel. No estaba mental y físicamente preparado para esto. -¿No crees que pueda dar una mala impresión?-

-Descuida. Estarás bien.- dijo Anna tratando de calmar a Kiran. -El rey Gustav y la reina Henriette están en un viaje visitando las aldeas cercanas.- dijo Anna con un tono tranquilo que logró tranquilizar a Kiran. Kiran soltó un suspiro de alivio al saber que los gobernantes de Askr no se encuentren ahora. No quería quedar en ridículo frente a ellos y avergonzar a sus amigos. -Pero no te preocupes, en cuanto vuelvan, podrás presentarte a ellos- termino de decir Anna con una gran sonrisa.

-E-e-esta b-b-bien. Supongo.- dijo Kiran hecho un manojo de nervios.

Mientras Alfonse y los demás trataban de tranquilizar a Kiran, Anna decidió que era hora de abrir las puertas del castillo de la Orden. Con sumo cuidado, Anna abrió las puertas; y Kiran y sus amigos se quedaron asombrados por lo que veían. El castillo estaba en malas condiciones. Tenía habitaciones, cocina, sala de entrenamiento, el tablón de anuncios, la fuente de los retos, Feh el búho y su pedestal, entre otras cosas. Aunque se veía algo tosco, pareciera que el lugar hubiera estado en una feroz batalla. Tal vez cuando Kiran obtenga orbes, pueda mejorar el castillo y hacerlo más elegante.

-Bueno. Aquí estamos, Kiran. ¡Bienvenido al castillo de la Orden de los Héroes!- dijo Sharena emocionada.

-Se ve genial. ¿Pero que le ocurrió?- preguntó Kiran. Él sabía el porque estaba así el castillo, pero por ser amable, prefirió no preguntarte algo indebido.

-Bueno. Fue antes de que llegaras a este mundo.- dijo Anna con seriedad y miedo. -Hace seis meses, Embla aún no había podido controlar a los héroes de otros mundos, así que tomaron la decisión de lanzar un ataque directo al Gran Palacio con lo que tenía. El ataque fue repentino, pero al final, no pudieron traspasar la última defensa de Askr. El castillo de la Orden de los Héroes.- terminó Anna de contar su historia.

-"Así que fue por eso."- pensó Kiran. -"No pensaba que antes había ocurrido una batalla y que el castillo quedara en esas condiciones"

-Perdóname Anna. No sabía que han sufrido mucho por tanto tiempo, incluso antes de que me invocaran a este mundo.- dijo Kiran disculpándose por haber creído que el castillo solo era una fortaleza que no podría mantenerse en pie por más tiempo.

-No te disculpes, Kiran.- contestó Sharena. -No había forma de detener el conflicto.

-Es verdad.- respondió Alfonse al comentario de su hermana. -Aun si estuvieras aquí, el enfrentamiento era inevitable.- dijo Alfonse seriamente.

-Tal vez tengas razón. Pero me hubiera gustado haber llegado un poco antes y haber evitado tal conflicto.- dijo Kiran.

-Descuida Kiran.- dijo Anna dirigiéndose a Kiran. -Lo que sucedió antes, y lo que sucedió ahora, no es tu culpa. Hicimos lo que debíamos hacer como miembros de la Orden.- terminó de decir Anna firmemente.

-Es verdad.- dijo Kiran. -No podemos cambiar el pasado, pero si dirigirnos a un gran futuro.- dijo Kiran con tono de esperanza.

Anna y los príncipes estaban de acuerdo con lo que les dijo Kiran. Es verdad. El pasado es el pasado. Solo hay que tomar el mejor camino hacia un mejor futuro.

-Saben que. Acabo de acordarme de algo.- dijo Sharena algo pensativa.

-¿Que sucede, Sharena?- preguntó Alfonse.

-¡Ya lo recuerdo!- dijo Sharena sorprendiendo a todos. -¡No hemos hecho la ceremonia oficial para designar a Kiran como el nuevo estratega de la Orden y del reino!

-¡Es verdad!- dijo Anna sorprendida. -¡Lo había olvidado completamente!

-No puedo creer que haya olvidado algo tan importante.- dijo Alfonse totalmente alterado y desesperado. ¡¿Pero cómo podían olvidar un evento tan importante?!

-¿Que les parece si los ayudamos con eso?- preguntó Palla. Ella y sus hermanas se veían listas para ayudar en lo que sea. -Podemos volar en nuestros pegasos e informar a todos los ciudadanos de Askr sobre la ceremonia.- dijo Palla sonriendo. -Uyy. Disculpen. Con todo lo que ha ocurrido, no nos hemos presentado oficialmente. Mi nombre es Palla. Caballero Pegaso y miembro de las Alas Blancas de Medonia. Y ellas son mis hermanas: Catria, mi hermana menor; y Est, mi pequeña hermana menor.

-Es un gusto conocerlos.- dijo Catria con una reverencia.

-¡Me da gusto conocerlos a todos! -dijo Est toda emocionada.

-El gusto es nuestro.- respondió Alfonse. -¿Pero están seguras de que pueden con eso? -preguntó Alfonse algo preocupado.

-Descuide. Esto es algo que hemos hecho muchas veces y que podemos lograr juntas.- respondió Est.

-Así es. No se preocupe, príncipe Alfonse. Nosotras nos encargaremos.- dijo Catria logrando darle confianza a Alfonse de que lograran su misión.

-Tengan cuidado.- les dijo Minerva en tono preocupado.

-Por favor. Regresen sanas y salvas.- dijo también María un poco triste.

-Descuiden. Estaremos bien.- dijo Palla. Una vez que finalizaron su conversación, las Alas Blancas levantaron vuelo y se dirigieron a distintos lugares del reino de Askr para avisar del gran evento que estaba por ocurrir en unas horas. Todos estaban preparando todo para el gran evento, aunque alguien no estaba muy cómodo con la idea.

-Chicos. No creo que algo como eso sea...necesario.- dijo Kiran un poco nervioso.

-¿Porque dices eso, Kiran?- preguntó Sharena algo confundida

-Bueno... Digamos que no soy del tipo de persona que se siente cómodo en un evento público como este.- dijo Kiran rascándose la nuca.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Anna.

-Que estoy un poco asustado.- finalizó Kiran con un tono preocupado.

Alfonse y los demás vieron a su amigo que estaba empezando a temblar del miedo. Entonces, Alfonse se acercó a su amigo y le dijo. -No te preocupes, Kiran. Es un evento especial para todo Askr. No hay nada de que asustarse.

-¿Estás seguro?- preguntó Kiran aun nervioso y asustado.

-Te doy mi palabra.- dijo Alfonse respetuosamente.

-Lo haré.- dijo Kiran soltando un suspiro cansado. -Y, ¿qué tengo que hacer?

-Ven conmigo.- dijo Anna pidiéndole a Kiran que la siguiera.

Kiran siguió a Anna a una habitación cercana. Al ingresar a la habitación, Kiran vio con detenimiento que el lugar parecía ser un guardarropa para la nobleza. Aunque, solo había una prenda de vestir. Una especie de túnica con capucha blanca con bordes dorados que Kiran pudo reconocer. Esa es la ropa del invocador.

-Este es el atuendo que debíamos darle al héroe legendario que salvaría el reino.- dijo Anna señalando la túnica. -Esto es lo que necesitas para la ceremonia. Solo debes presentarte usando esta túnica sagrada y Alfonse comenzará con tu nombramiento como estratega de la Orden de los Héroes.- dijo Anna entregándole la túnica a Kiran.

-Gracias, Anna.- dijo Kiran recibiendo la túnica.

-De nada.- dijo Anna con una sonrisa. -Debes prepararte. En 3 horas, empezará la ceremonia de tu nombramiento a todo Askr. Y no te preocupes, lo harás bien.-

-Está bien.- dijo Kiran determinado.

-Bien. Cuando estés listo, avísame, ¿de acuerdo?- dijo Anna con una sonrisa y guiñándole el ojo a Kiran. Kiran asintió avisándole que la llamaría pronto.

Para este punto, Kiran estaba más asustado que de costumbre. No solo por el hecho de que vaya a una ceremonia de nombramiento para él, sino que todo el pueblo de Askr va a ser testigo de tal celebración. Kiran tuvo que dar varias respiraciones para estar mentalmente preparado para enfrentar esta difícil tarea. Puso sus pensamientos a un lado y se dispuso a colocarse la túnica para la ceremonia. Kiran observó que había un espejo gigante en la habitación que podía utilizar en caso de tener algún problema para colocarse la túnica.

...3 horas después...

Cuando Kiran terminó de ponerse la túnica, se miró al espejo para comprobar de que todo estaba bien. Al ver que no había ningún problema, se dirigió a la puerta y le avisó a Anna que estaba preparado.

-¡Wow, Kiran! ¡Te ves genial!- dijo Anna al ver a Kiran con la túnica sagrada sobre él. Realmente lo hacía ver como todo un estratega.

-Je. Gracias Anna- respondió Kiran.

-Bien. Sígueme.- dijo Anna haciendo un gusto para que Kiran la siguiera. -Alfonse y los demás no esperan en la sala del trono del castillo.- termino de decir Anna.

-Muy bien.- dijo Kiran.

Kiran siguió a Anna todo el camino para llegar a la sala del trono. Al llegar a las puertas principales, Kiran se detuvo para prepararse antes de entrar. Esta ceremonia es un evento muy importante y no quería estropearlo. Tomó un par de respiraciones antes de entrar.

-¿Estás listo?- preguntó Anna a Kiran.

-Lo estoy.- dijo Kiran determinado.

-Muy bien. ¡Vamos!- dijo Anna empezando a abrir las puertas y dándole espacio a Kiran para que observara con detenimiento el salón del trono. Kiran observó que el lugar no estaba tan vacío como él pensó. En el centro del salón, Alfonse y Sharena estaban cerca del trono real; algunos miembros de la corte real del Palacio, varios ciudadanos del reino que han venido a ver la gran ceremonia, e incluso las princesas Minerva y María, las Alas Blancas y Takumi estaban presentes. Kiran y Anna se acercaron al trono real y, con respeto, se arrodillaron frente a los príncipes.

-Príncipe Alfonse.- dijo Anna. -Yo, la comandante Anna, le he traído Kiran, al gran héroe de las antiguas leyendas que ha venido a salvar nuestro amado reino de la destrucción.- terminó de decir Anna.

-Gracias, comandante.- respondió Alfonse. -Bienvenido Kiran, héroe salvador y gran invocador.- dijo Alfonse dirigiéndose a Kiran.

Kiran se acercó al trono real y se arrodilló frente a los príncipes. -Gracias por habernos ayudado a salvar nuestro reino de su destrucción por la guerra contra el reino de Embla. Sin tu gran apoyo táctico, nuestro hogar no hubiera sobrevivido al ataque de Embla.- dijo Alfonse con gran orgullo por el gran trabajo de Kiran.

-El pueblo de Askr está muy agradecido con tus esfuerzos por lograr la paz, y poner fin a todo este conflicto que ha iniciado en todo Zenith.- contestó Alfonse. -Es por eso, que el Reino de Askr, te pide con gran valor ser nuestro gran estratega que lleve al Reino de Askr a un futuro brillante; y finalizar todo este conflicto que ha azotado todo el mundo.- terminó de decir Alfonse. En eso, Alfonse, se acerca a Kiran junto con su hermana.

-Kiran. ¿Aceptas ser nuestro estratega y ayudar y proteger al reino de Askr; salvar todos los mundos y devolverles la libertad a todos los héroes esclavizados?- preguntó Alfonse con determinación.

Kiran sabía que esta propuesta no iba a negarla jamás. Él había notado el gran daño que causó la guerra que inició Embla contra Askr; y sabía que, sin su ayuda, Askr no podría sobrevivir. Así que Kiran solo podía hacer una sola cosa. -Príncipe Alfonse.- dijo Kiran dirigiéndose a Alfonse. -Yo, Kiran, acepto esta petición sin reserva alguna. Y, acepto también, la difícil tarea de proteger al reino de Askr y su pueblo; y de lograr conseguir la paz para que este conflicto entre ambos reinos pueda terminar.

-Kiran. Héroe salvador y gran invocador.- dijo Alfonse mientras Kiran levantaba su cabeza. -En el nombre de mi padre, El rey Gustav, y en nombre de todo Askr, ya eres oficialmente el nuevo estratega del reino de Askr y de la Orden de los Héroes. ¡Felicitaciones!- finalizó Alfonse con una gran sonrisa. Todos los invitados aplaudieron y recibieron con gran orgullo al nuevo estratega de Askr. Incluso los aliados que Kiran invocó estaban muy felices por este gran honor que su amigo ha obtenido.

Ahora con su meta ya clara, Kiran se dispondría a trabajar en conseguir nuevos aliados y lograr salvar al reino de Askr, los héroes esclavos, y a todos los mundos de las manos de Embla.


	7. Chapter 7

El regalo para el estratega

Luego de la ceremonia de su título de estratega, Kiran y sus compañeros se dirigieron al castillo de la Orden para asignar las habitaciones de sus compañeros durante su estadía en el reino de Askr.

-Estuvo increíble.- dijo Sharena muy contenta. -Gracias por ser nuestro aliado y amigo, Kiran.

-De nada, Sharena.- respondió Kiran dirigiéndole una sonrisa a su amiga.

-Bueno. Con todo lo de la ceremonia resuelto, ya es hora de regresar al castillo.- dijo Anna captando la atención de todos. -Aun debemos asignar sus habitaciones.

-De acuerdo.- respondieron todos.

Mientras todos avanzaban por los pasillos del castillo, Anna recordó que había alguien a quien no habían presentado oficialmente. -Chicos, esta es Feh, la búho mensajera de la Orden. Ella nos puede ayudar con cualquier problema o duda en el castillo.

-¡Mucho gusto a todos!- dijo Feh aleteando de felicidad. -Y tal como lo dijo la comandante Anna, cualquier pregunta, estaré ahí para ayudarlos.

-Gracias y mucho gusto de conocerte Feh.- dijo Kiran acariciando a Feh.

-Jejejejejeje.- reía Feh por la forma en que Kiran acariciaba su cabeza. -¿Tú debes de ser Kiran, verdad?- preguntó Feh curiosa.

-Si. Lo soy.- respondió Kiran.

-¡Increíble!- dijo muy emocionada Feh. -Anna no ha dejado de contarme todas las hazañas que hiciste para salvar a Askr.

-Bueno.- dijo Kiran rascándose la nuca. -No fue nada destacable. Solo quería ayudarlos.

-Y es por eso por lo que todos estamos muy agradecidos contigo.- dijo Feh muy feliz. -Por cierto, llegó un obsequio para ti.- dijo Feh mientras levantaba vuelo desde su pedestal para ir a buscar el regalo para Kiran.

-¿Un obsequio?- se preguntó Kiran a sí mismo.

-Chicos.- dijo Kiran dirigiéndose a sus amigos. -¿Alguno de ustedes sabía algo acerca de ese regalo?

-No.- dijo Alfonse

-Claro que no.- respondió Sharena.

-No lo creo.- dijo Anna.

-No que yo recuerde- respondió Takumi.

-Hermana, ¿tú sabías de algo sobre eso?- preguntó María a su hermana Minerva.

-No. ¿Qué hay de ustedes?- preguntó Minerva a Palla, Catria y Est.

-No, Comandante Minerva.- respondieron las 3 al mismo tiempo.

Mientras todos se preguntaban quién pudo haber enviado el obsequio para Kiran, Feh había regresado con un pequeño saco de tela; aunque, a juzgar por su tamaño, se notaba que Feh hacia un gran esfuerzo por llevar el pesado contenido del saco.

Feh le entregó a Kiran el pequeño saco mientras ella aterrizaba en su pedestal muy cansada. -Aquí...lo...tienes...Kiran...- dijo mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

-¿Que es, Feh?- preguntó Kiran algo curioso.

-Son unos regalos de parte del pueblo de Askr por haberlos salvado durante el ataque de Embla al reino.- dijo Feh después de recuperar el aliento.

Kiran pudo sentir, al ver el saco, lo agradecidos que estaban los ciudadanos de Askr con este regalo para él. Así que, con gran aceptación, abrió el saco y se sorprendió al ver el contenido del regalo. ¡Eran 40 orbes de invocación! Kiran estaba muy feliz por el gran gesto que los ciudadanos de Askr le dieron.

-Esto es increíble.- dijo Kiran muy feliz. -Feh, diles a todos que muchas gracias por este regalo.- dijo Kiran agradeciendo a Feh.

-Fue un placer.- dijo Feh.

-Oye Kiran, ¿qué es eso?- preguntó Sharena.

-Estos son orbes de invocación, Sharena.- dijo Kiran explicando lo que son los orbes. -Con esto, puedo invocar a nuevos héroes para que puedan ayudarnos en nuestra causa y salvar el reino.

-¡Eso es genial!- gritaron todos emocionados.

-¿Eso quiere decir que puedes reclutar tantos héroes como puedas?- preguntó Sharena con gran emoción. De hecho, sus ojos brillaban con gran intensidad.

-Así es. Incluso se puede traer aliados de diferentes tiempos y épocas.- explicó Kiran. -Pero, aun no sé cómo utilizar los orbes para traer nuevos compañeros para que nos ayuden.- dijo Kiran. Él tenía razón, la primera vez fue cuando estaban en peligro y Breidablik brilló con gran intensidad, con lo que pudo traer a Takumi para ayudarlos. Y la segunda vez, fue cuando enfrentaron a Xander y Verónica, lo que hizo que Breidablik brillara con mucha más intensidad, lo que provocó que Kiran lograra invocar a Minerva y a los demás.

-Descuida, Kiran.- dijo Anna. -Lo descubrirás muy pronto.

-Si. Tal vez tengas razón.- respondió Kiran.

-Saben, por ahora dejemos lo de las invocaciones para otro momento.- dijo Kiran atrayendo la atención de los demás. -Mejor centrémonos en averiguar dónde están nuestras habitaciones.

-Si. Tienes razón.- dijo Alfonse.

-Síganme. Yo los guiaré hasta sus habitaciones.- dijo Feh mientras levantaba vuelo para guiar a todos a sus habitaciones.

Kiran y los demás siguieron a Feh por los pasillos del castillo para localizar sus dormitorios durante su estadía en Askr. Caminaron durante media hora hasta que, finalmente, localizaron las habitaciones que usarían los héroes. Al abrir una de las habitaciones, vieron que era una habitación bastante simple. Tenía una cama, mesa de noche, un guardarropa pequeño, un pequeño espejo, y un escritorio.

-Se ven bien.- dijo Kiran sin sonar algo irrespetuoso.

-Creo que esto es lo que hay en cada habitación, debido a que el castillo de la Orden casi fue destruido.- dijo Anna con un suspiro.

-No te culpes, Comandante Anna.- dijo Alfonse tratando de calmar a Anna.

-Bueno. No hay otra alternativa.- dijo Kiran. -Dejemos esto para mañana. Por ahora, será mejor descansar.

-Tienes razón.- dijo Sharena que estaba empezando a bostezar. -Ya es muy tarde.

-Es verdad.- dijo María. - Incluso ya anocheció. La ceremonia de Kiran duró mucho.

-Si.- respondió Kiran. -Bueno. Creo que ya es hora de ir a dormir. Buenas noches a todos.- contestó Kiran al tomar una de las habitaciones del castillo.

-Buenas noches- respondieron todos. Cada uno de los miembros de la Orden fue a tomar una habitación para dar por terminado el día; excepto María, que decidió que se quedaría a dormir con su hermana mayor.

Mientras todos se acomodaban a sus nuevas habitaciones, Kiran, desde su habitación, estaba algo pensativo en lo que ha sucedido en todo este tiempo desde que llegó a la tierra de Askr. Su primer encuentro con Anna; el ataque de Embla a Askr; sus primeras invocaciones; el encuentro con los príncipes Alfonse y Sharena; la pelea contra Xander y Verónica; su ceremonia de título de estratega; entre otras cosas. Desde que llegó a ese mundo, no podía dejar de estar pensando en lo que pudo haber ocurrido si no hubiera aparecido antes. Pero de algo si estaba seguro; si quería acabar con toda esta locura entre Askr y Embla, debía hacerlo de la única forma que él conoce: Ganando esta guerra y traer la paz a este mundo.

Pronto sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un gran bostezo que emergió de su boca. Él sabía que mucho ha pasado en ese día y que, ahora, su cuerpo necesita descansar. Mientras se acomodaba en su cama para dormir tranquilamente, un pensamiento rondaba por su mente: -"¿Podré salvarlos a todos?"- Kiran decidió no poner atención a ese pensamiento a empezó a cerrar sus ojos hasta quedar profundamente dormido.


	8. Chapter 8

Un desayuno de otro mundo

Un nuevo día empezó en el reino de Askr. Todo estaba tranquilo en el castillo de la Orden de los Héroes. Todos aún en sus habitaciones durmiendo tranquilamente, hasta que la luz del amanecer despertó a cierto invocador que no quería despertarse aun; pero al parecer, el sol tenía otros planes así que empezó a brillar un poco más fuerte hasta que Kiran no pudo soportar más la intensa luz.

-Ugg. Está bien. Ya desperté- dijo Kiran luego de que recibiera el rayo de sol más fuerte justo en su rostro. Buena manera de empezar el día.

Kiran estaba aún muy cansado pero después de ese rayo solar que entró por su pequeña ventana y le dio justo en su cara, ya no podía estar más dormido que despierto. A pesar del cansancio, Kiran decidió salir a buscar algo de desayuno para comenzar a buscar información sobre la ubicación del único lugar en todo Askr en el que él puede invocar héroes de otros mundos: El Altar de Invocación.

Apenas Kiran salió de su habitación, ciertas personas decidieron darle el saludo matutino a su amigo.

-¡Buenos días, Kiran!- Kiran volteó y vio que todos sus amigos estaban despiertos y saludándolo.

-Buenos días, chicos- respondió Kiran.

-¿Adónde te dirigías?- preguntó María.

-Iba a la cocina del castillo para buscar algo de desayuno.- respondió Kiran. -¿Quieren acompañarme?- Kiran les preguntó a sus amigos. Después de todo, comer en grupo es mejor que estar comiendo solo.

-¡Nos encantaría!- respondió Sharena.

-Claro.- dijo Minerva

-Por supuesto.- respondió Alfonse

-Cuenta conmigo.- dijo Takumi

-Y con nosotras- dijeron al mismo tiempo Palla, Catria y Est.

-Desde luego.- dijo Anna. -Hace tiempo que no como un buen desayuno.

-Espera. ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso, Anna?- preguntó Kiran bastante sorprendido por lo que le dijo Anna. Alfonse y los demás también se veían igual de sorprendidos.

-Recuerda que, como soy la Comandante, tengo que estar peleando contra los enemigos y salvando civiles todo el tiempo.- explicó Anna. -Además, lo único que siempre podíamos comer era el almuerzo. Nada más- terminó de explicar Anna. Kiran y los demás estaban impactados, con excepción de Alfonse y Sharena.

-Vaya. No tenía idea.- dijo Kiran tratando de disculparse.

-Descuida. Bueno, que estamos esperando.- dijo Anna tratando de levantar el ánimo a todos. -No podemos hacer nada hoy con el estómago vacío.

-Tienes razón. ¡Vamos todos a desayunar!- gritó Kiran alegrando a sus amigos.

-¡Vamos!- respondieron todos al mismo tiempo.

La Orden de los Héroes llegó a la cocina del castillo y empezaron a buscar su desayuno. Algunos buscaron un poco de fruta, otros algo de pan y mermelada de bayas; pero Kiran, decidió hacerse su propio desayuno de la manera en la que él conoce: Cocinando. Mientras sus amigos disfrutaban su desayuno, Kiran empezó a buscar algunos ingredientes para su desayuno favorito. Hotcakes. Harina, huevos, sal, leche, polvo de hornear, mantequilla, miel y azúcar.

Anna y los demás se preguntaban por qué Kiran aún no había ido al comedor a comer su desayuno. En cuanto todos terminaron, fueron a buscar a su amigo a la cocina; y lo que vieron los dejó asombrados. Kiran estaba en la cocina, sin su túnica de invocador, cocinando un platillo que ellos jamás habían visto. Cuando Kiran terminó de cocinar y decorar su desayuno, con un poco de miel, vio que sus compañeros estaban observándolo.

-¿Chicos? ¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó Kiran mientras veía a sus amigos aun sorprendidos.

-¡¿Dónde aprendiste a cocinar, Kiran?!- preguntó Anna con algo de sorpresa

-¡Ah!- dijo Kiran cuando entendió lo que quiso decir Anna. -Bueno, como en mi mundo vivo solo, decidí aprender a atender mis necesidades. Y una de ellas, es cocinar mis propios alimentos.- dijo Kiran con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Increíble!- respondieron todos a la vez.

-Por cierto, ¿qué es este platillo?- preguntó Alfonse señalando el plato de hotcakes que Kiran cocinó

-Este es un platillo de mi mundo llamado: Hotcakes.- respondió Kiran. -Es una comida muy común de mi mundo para el desayuno.- terminó de explicar Kiran.

-¿Hot...cakes?- dijo Sharena un poco confusa.

-Así es.- dijo Kiran. En ese momento, Kiran tuvo una idea. -¡Ya sé! ¿Porque no vienen conmigo y prueban este platillo?- les preguntó Kiran a sus compañeros. -¡Les aseguro que les encantará!

Alfonse y los demás no estaban seguros de la proposición de Kiran en compartir un poco de su comida con ellos; pero no estaban seguros de que sea de su agrado. Aunque, por respeto a su amigo, todos tomaron una decisión. -Lo probaremos.

-Bien. Vamos.- dijo Kiran dándoles la señal de que lo siguieran al comedor. En el momento en que llegaron, todos se sentaron mientras Kiran cortaba trozos de sus hotcakes para que sus amigos lo probaran. Cuando Kiran terminó, todos comieron el trozo que su amigo les dio; fue en ese momento que todos hablaron.

-¡Está delicioso!- dijo Sharena completamente animada y feliz

-¡Nunca había probado algo como esto!- dijo Anna todavía con el dulce sabor del trozo de hotcake en su boca

-¡Es sin duda uno de los mejores platillos que he probado!- dijo Minerva muy feliz

-¡Quiero comer algo como esto otra vez!- dijo María saltando de felicidad

-Realmente es delicioso- dijo Takumi cortésmente

-¡Delicioso!- dijo Palla.

-¡Estupendo!- respondió Catria.

-¡Me encanta!- dijo Est toda emocionada

-Kiran, este es el mejor desayuno de todos- dijo Alfonse al final. Al parecer, todos disfrutaron el delicioso desayuno de Kiran

-Gracias a todos.- dijo Kiran agradeciendo a sus amigos. -Si quieren, ¿puedo hacer más?- preguntó Kiran a sus compañeros

-¡Si, por favor!- dijeron Anna, Sharena, María y Est. Los demás solo asintieron con la cabeza. -Está bien. Vuelvo en unos minutos.

-Espera.- dijo de repente Catria. -Quisiera ayudarte, y también aprender a hacer este desayuno tan exquisito.- explicó Catria para sorpresa de todos.

Kiran meditó un poco lo que Catria le estaba pidiendo a él. Luego de pensar por unos segundos, Kiran sabía que tener un par de manos extra en la cocina no era mucho problema. -Claro, Catria. Me alegrará que me ayudes y que te enseñe a preparar los hotcakes.

-¡Gracias, Kiran!- respondió Catria muy feliz

Mientras Kiran y Catria preparaban los hotcakes para toda la orden, los demás aun no podían creer que su amigo y compañero, Kiran, sea tan buen cocinero. Tal vez, la vida en el castillo para los miembros de la Orden de los Héroes sea de lo más genial de ahora en adelante. Con un buen amigo como Kiran, podrían estar a salvo y ayudarse mutuamente por el bien del reino de Askr.


	9. Chapter 9

La biblioteca del Gran Invocador

Después de un buen desayuno por parte de su amigo Kiran, la Orden de los Héroes decidieron empezar con las labores matutinas del día de hoy. Kiran, por otra parte, decidió enfocarse en lo que más le necesitaba: Encontrar el Altar del Invocador, para traer refuerzos que puedan ayudarlos a detener Embla. Kiran decidió que el mejor lugar para obtener información acerca del reino, su historia y sus alrededores debía ser en la biblioteca del castillo.

-Por cierto Kiran, ¿adónde te dirigías?- preguntó Sharena mientras todos se dirigían a la sala principal del castillo.

-Solo iba a la biblioteca del castillo. Quería investigar algo sobre los orbes que fueron un obsequio del pueblo de Askr.- explicó Kiran mientras caminaba junto con sus compañeros.

-¿Y qué piensas encontrar, exactamente?- preguntó Alfonse.

-Aún no lo sé.- dijo Kiran un poco distraído. -Solo espero que los libros puedan decirme algo sobre cómo utilizarlos, y poder traer nuevos aliados para que nos ayuden.- terminó de Kiran mirando a sus compañeros.

-¡Ya sé!- dijo Sharena llamando la atención de todos. -¿Porque no ayudamos a Kiran en su búsqueda? Si todos cooperamos, será más sencillo y ayudaríamos a Kiran.

-¡Es un gran idea, Sharena!- dijo Anna acariciándole la cabeza a Sharena. -Si todos ayudamos, puede que Kiran encuentre lo que necesita y logre invocar suficientes aliados para ayudarnos a detener este conflicto.- dijo Anna muy animada y con una gran sonrisa. Luego, Anna se volteó, miró a Kiran y le dijo: -¿Qué opinas, Kiran? ¿Podemos ayudarte?

-Claro. Será un placer contar con toda su ayuda.- dijo Kiran a sus amigos.

-Entonces, está decidido.- dijo Alfonse con determinación. -Vayamos todos a la gran biblioteca.

-¡Vamos!- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo. Kiran aún estaba sorprendido por ver como sus compañeros y amigos trataban de ayudarlo en esta difícil tarea; pero, Kiran sabía que esta tarea no sería nada fácil para el solo, y tener la ayuda de sus compañeros no era del todo malo.

Cuando llegaron a la gran biblioteca, Kiran y los demás no pudieron sorprenderse por lo que veían. La Gran Biblioteca era enorme. Literalmente enorme; con cinco niveles de llenos de libros de todas las historias que los historiadores han escrito por siglos sobre la historia de Askr y Embla; sus orígenes y otras cosas. Algo si es seguro para Kiran y la Orden. Encontrar lo que necesitan en este lugar, será más difícil de lo que creían.

-Increíble.-dijeron Sharena y María totalmente asombradas por lo que veían.

-Va a ser muy difícil encontrar algo entre tanto conocimiento- dijo Anna un poco preocupada por lo que vio.

-Anna tiene razón- dijo Kiran con algo de suspiro en su voz. -La mejor opción sería dividirnos y buscar en cada nivel de la biblioteca.

-Parece que no hay opción- dijo Catria.

-Bien. Nos separaremos y cubriremos tanto como podamos de la biblioteca.- dijo Kiran tomando el liderazgo de la misión que tenían en estos momentos. -María y Minerva revisaran el nivel uno. Alfonse y Palla, revisaran el nivel 2. Sharena y Takumi, revisaran el nivel tres. Est y Anna, revisaran el nivel cuatro. Y Catria y yo, revisaremos el nivel cinco.- terminó Kiran de dar instrucciones a sus compañeros. -Si encuentran algo relacionado a los orbes, no duden en avisar a los demás.

-Entendido.- respondieron todos. Con sus misiones asignadas, Kiran y la Orden empezaron a buscar toda la información que pudieran encontrar con respecto a los orbes que Kiran tenía.

Durante varias horas, Kiran y los demás buscaron por todos los lados de la biblioteca, tratando de encontrar pistas o algún indicio relacionado con los orbes de Kiran. Después de cuatro horas de búsqueda, al final, no pudieron encontrar nada. Kiran y los demás decidieron reunirse en el nivel uno para tomar un buen descanso.

-¿Pudieron encontrar algo?- preguntó un fatigado Alfonse.

-No encontramos nada- dijo Anna igual de fatigada. -¿Qué hay de ustedes?- preguntó Anna a sus compañeros.

-Nada.- dijo Sharena bastante cansada.

-Absolutamente nada.- dijo Est tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-Ni una pista.- dijo Takumi.

-Nada de nada.- dijo la pequeña María

-Esto se ha puesto más complicado.- dijo Kiran todavía tratando de recuperar el aliento por todo lo que estuvo buscando e investigando.

-¿Y qué hacemos ahora?- preguntó Palla.

-Lo mejor será que descansemos por ahora y luego vayamos a buscar algo de beber.- sugirió Catria al ver a sus camaradas agotados y sedientos.

-Catria tiene razón.- dijo Minerva en tono serio. -No encontraremos una solución a este problema sino recuperamos nuestra energía para continuar.

-Es verdad.- dijo Kiran. -Vayamos por algo de beber y después discutiremos en donde podríamos buscar pistas con respecto a los orbes.

-De acuerdo.- respondieron todos. Kiran estaba de acuerdo con sus compañeros. Si seguían buscando, terminarían muy agotados; y arriesgar su salud por un libro que contenga una pista referente a los orbes, no es buena idea.

Toda la Orden empezó a levantarse para regresar a la cocina para beber unas bebidas frías. Todos estaban muy sedientos y una buena bebida helada es la mejor forma de recuperar el espíritu agotado de un guerrero. Cuando todos llegaron a la puerta, Kiran notó que Breidablik empezaba a brillar con una luz muy diferente. Este extraño resplandor era de un color verde claro que Kiran no podía entender.

-¡Chicos, miren!- dijo Kiran llamando la atención de sus compañeros. -¡Breidablik está brillando otra vez!

-¡Es verdad!- dijo Anna igual de sorprendida.

Antes de que los demás preguntaran lo que estaba sucediendo, Breidablik lanzó un pequeño rayo que se dirigió a la pared de la biblioteca. Fue en ese momento, que Kiran notó algo muy raro haca adonde Breidablik apuntaba con su luz. Decidió acercarse y fue entonces cuando lo notó: Uno de los ladrillos de la pared estaba descolocado.

-¡Kiran!- dijo Sharena fuertemente captando la atención de su amigo. -¿Que sucede? ¿Encontraste algo?- preguntó Sharena al acercarse junto con el resto de la Orden de los Héroes.

-No lo sé, pero tengo una corazonada.- dijo Kiran.

Kiran aún seguía sin entender lo que está sucediendo; pero, al parecer, esto era una pista. Debía confiar en el poder de su arma sagrada. Así que hizo lo que debía hacer. Kiran empezó a remover el ladrillo lentamente hasta sacarlo por completo. Dentro del agujero del ladrillo, había una especie de cerradura con una forma muy extraña. Kiran empezó a analizar a la forma de la cerradura hasta que algo se le vino a la mente. –"¿Será posible?"- dijo Kiran para sí mismo. Kiran tomó la Breidablik y la introdujo en la cerradura.

Lo que sucedió después fue algo que nadie jamás hubiera imaginado. En el momento en que Kiran introdujo a Breidablik en la cerradura, la pared empezó a brillar como si se tratara de una puerta. Kiran tomó rápidamente a Breidablik mientras la pared empezaba a abrirse. Después de un largo momento, la pared terminó de abrirse y empezó a mostrar una biblioteca secreta. Oculta de los demás.

-¿Qué lugar es este?- preguntó Kiran.

-Jamás había visto este lugar- dijo Alfonse con gran sorpresa.

-Nunca creí que existiera un escondite secreto como este- dijo Anna aun impactada por lo que veía.

-¿Pero qué clase de biblioteca es esta, para que esté oculta?- preguntó Sharena aun tratando de articular la situación que acaba de ocurrir.

-No lo sabemos. Pero será mejor echar un vistazo.- dijo Kiran en tono serio. Los demás no necesitaron nada más, pues todos se pusieron a investigar la misteriosa biblioteca.

Kiran aun no entendía por qué existe una biblioteca secreta en el castillo de la Orden; pero, estaba seguro de que los libros que ahí se encuentran le darían la respuesta que buscaba. Kiran y los demás seguían investigando el extraño lugar cuando María gritó fuertemente. -¡Oigan, todos! ¡Creo que encontré algo!- dijo María llamando a todos sus amigos.

Toda la Orden empezó a reunirse junto con María, la cual estaba sujetando un libro muy viejo pero bastante pesado; el cual estaba en una posición demasiado alta del librero. -Espera, María.- dijo Kiran deteniendo a María para que no se lastimara. -Déjame ayudarte.

María se apartó para que Kiran pudiera tomar el libro que ella encontró. Kiran logró sujetar con firmeza el libro y empezó a examinarlo. El libro estaba dañado e incluso se podía notar el polvo que ha acumulado; pero, Kiran pudo notar que ese libro era muy diferente de los demás. Aun así, debía inspeccionar su contenido. Kiran sopló con fuerza para retirar el polvo que cubría el libro; aunque, sus compañeros recibieron todo el soplido junto con el polvo.

-Ten cuidado, Kiran- dijo Anna que empezó a toser.

-Disculpen. No era mi intención.- dijo Kiran disculpándose con sus amigos.

-Descuida. Solo ten cuidado la próxima vez.- dijo Alfonse en tono serio pero sin dejar de toser.

-Tranquilos. Lo prometo.- respondió Kiran.

-A propósito, ¿de qué trata el libro?- preguntó Takumi.

-No lo sé.- dijo María. -Solo lo encontré pero noté que ese libro llevaba mucho tiempo aquí que el resto.

-Mmm. Que extraño.- dijo Minerva con tono pensativo. -¿Porque solo este libro esta tan mal cuidado que el resto?- preguntó Minerva sin retirar su tono pensativo

-Quien sabe.- dijo Sharena algo confundida por todo el asunto. -Pero, este libro parece sellado.

-¿Mmm?- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo. Kiran observó el libro y trató de abrirlo; solo para confirmar que Sharena estaba en lo cierto.

-Es verdad. No puedo abrirlo.- dijo Kiran un poco molesto por no lograr abrir el libro. Todos trataron de buscar la manera de abrir el libro; pero, todos sus esfuerzos fueron en vano. No fue hasta que la pequeña Est notó algo en el libro.

-Oigan, vean esto.- dijo Est llamando la atención de todos. -La cubierta del libro parece tener algún tipo de inscripción.- terminó de decir Est. Los demás se acercaron y notaron que Est estaba diciendo la verdad. La portada del libro tenía una especie de inscripción.

-¿Que creen que dice?- preguntó Sharena.

-No lo sé. Este lenguaje es desconocido para mi.- dijo Alfonse algo desanimado al no ser de mucha ayuda.

-Esperen.- dijo Kiran captando la atención de todos. -Este lenguaje...proviene de mi mundo.

-¡¿De tu mundo?!- dijeron los demás sorprendidos por lo que les dijo Kiran.

-Así es.- respondió Kiran. -No solo eso. Lo que está aquí es un hechizo de protección.

-¿Pero, como deshacemos la protección del libro?- preguntaron Palla y Catria.

-Solo hay una manera de averiguarlo- dijo Kiran mientras leía la inscripción. Fue entonces, cuando notó, que la inscripción es el propio hechizo al revés. Si lo que estaba leyendo es correcto, solo podía hacer una cosa: Recitar el encantamiento al revés.

-Aquí voy- dijo Kiran antes de tomar un largo respiro y empezar a recitar el hechizo.

-"Ifalas zaras I e zaraq

Ifalas zaras I e zaraq

O gran dragón divino,

que custodias el gran poder,

otorga al héroe custodio

de este libro sagrado,

tu inmenso poder"

Cuando Kiran terminó de recitar el encantamiento, el libro empezó a soltar un brillo segador y al mismo tiempo empezó a abrirse. Cuando el brillo del libro se desvaneció, todos notaron que el libro estaba restaurado en su totalidad. Y no solo eso, estaba abierto y lleno de un conocimiento que escapa a sus expectativas.

-¡Eso fue asombroso!- dijeron al mismo tiempo Est, Sharena y María muy emocionadas por lo que ocurrió.

-Es verdad, Kiran.- dijo Anna aun bastante sorprendida. -Eso fue impresionante. ¿Como lo hiciste?- preguntó Anna con cierta curiosidad.

-La verdad no fue muy difícil.- respondió Kiran. -Al parecer, el hechizo para eliminar la protección del libro estaba en el mismo libro; solo que estaba al revés.

-Vaya, quien lo diría.- dijo Takumi. -No sabía que la magia podía hacer algo como eso.

-De hecho, la magia puede usarse para muchas cosas.- dijo Kiran. -Pero, lo que me sorprende es que este libro tenga un lenguaje de mi mundo. Lo que me indica, que esta biblioteca secreta debe estar, de alguna forma, conectada con mi mundo.- terminó de explicar Kiran.

-Pero ¿de qué forma, este sitio puede estar ligado a tu mundo, Kiran?- preguntó Alfonse algo confuso.

-Aún no lo sé. Pero creo que este libro nos dé una respuesta.- terminó de decir Kiran. Fue entonces cuando Kiran notó que una de las páginas del libro estaba doblada.

-Que extraño. Esta página está doblada.- dijo Kiran luego de examinar el libro. -Veamos que dice.

Kiran empezó a leer la página del libro buscando algo que resuelva el misterio del libro. En ese momento, Kiran se sorprendió cuando terminó de leer la página.

-Oigan todos. Escuchen esto.- dijo Kiran captando la atención de sus compañeros. -Este libro, en realidad es, un diario escrito por el primer invocador que llegó a este mundo hace miles de años.

-¿Un diario?- dijeron todos a la vez.

-Si. Al parecer, antes que el reino de Askr y Embla entraran en guerra, hubo un invocador que logró llegar a este mundo mucho antes que yo.- explicó Kiran a sus amigos. -Y según este diario, él fue el que logró que el Askr y Embla se mantuvieran unidos por largos años.

-Vaya. Nunca creí que hubiera existido otro invocador en este mundo- dijo Anna aun sorprendida por lo que Kiran les estaba diciendo del diario.

-No solo eso. Se dice aquí, que esta biblioteca en realidad es, la antigua biblioteca del invocador que contiene las crónicas de todos los héroes, villanos y dioses de todos los mundos.- terminó de explicar Kiran.

-¿Dices que la información de todos los héroes de todos los mundos está aquí misma? ¿En esta biblioteca?- preguntó Sharena tratando de articular lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Así es.- finalizó Kiran.

-¿Significa que hay historias sobre sobre nosotras? ¿Sobre nuestro pasado, presente y futuro?- preguntó Palla con sorpresa.

-Parece que si.- dijo Kiran. -Y de acuerdo con el diario; cada historia de cada héroe que abarca esta biblioteca está escrita en diferentes líneas temporales. En pocas palabras, pueden haber más de una historia por cada héroe que existe.

-Vaya. Quiere decir, que pudimos haber tenido varias aventuras durante varias décadas en varios tiempos.- dijo Takumi todavía sorprendido.

-Así es. Pero, de acuerdo con este diario; al parecer solo yo puedo obtener el conocimiento de esta biblioteca.- dijo Kiran cambiando a un semblante más desanimado.

-¿Que? ¿Por qué?- preguntó María algo triste.

-Lo siento, María. Pero el antiguo invocador tiene razón. Tener conocimiento del futuro o del pasado no es buena idea.- dijo Kiran en tono serio. -Averiguar sobre su vida y su destino está bien, pero tratar de cambiar ese destino por otro diferente puede causar un daño mucho peor.

-Está bien.- dijo María después de escuchar la advertencia de Kiran.

-Será mejor que me lleve el diario y siga investigando algo más sobre este lugar. Puede que nos ayude en un futuro- dijo Kiran mirando a sus compañeros.

-Tienes razón. Además, debemos ir a descansar por ahora. Ya casi es hora de almorzar- dijo Minerva con seriedad pero sin sonar muy demandante.

-Si. Es verdad. Descansemos por ahora.- dijo Anna después de que su estómago soltara un fuerte ruido.

-¿Vienes con nosotros, Kiran?- preguntó Sharena mirando a su amigo.

-Iré en un momento. Solo quiero revisar algo del diario.- dijo Kiran mientras tomaba asiento en una de las sillas de la biblioteca para estudiar un poco más del libro.

-De acuerdo. No te demores.- dijo Sharena despidiéndose de su amigo. Kiran respondió moviendo su mano e inclinando su cabeza diciendo que no tardaría mucho.

Kiran aún seguía preguntándose que más podría contener el extraño diario del primer invocador, o que otros secretos puede contener esta biblioteca secreta; pero, de algo si estaba seguro. Sus amigos siempre le ayudarían en los peores momentos. Mientras pensaba que más podría descubrir, Kiran decidió enfocarse en el diario y averiguar todo, lo que él gran invocador de la antigüedad, dejó tiempo atrás.


	10. Chapter 10

¿Donde encontrar el Altar de Invocación?

Mientras Alfonse y los demás estaban en la cocina, almorzando, Kiran decidió quedarse para seguir investigando más acerca de lo que hizo el primer invocador que llegó al continente Zenith por primera vez.

-Si que el antiguo invocador logró muchas cosas en el pasado- dijo Kiran mientras aun revisaba el diario del primer invocador. Él aún estaba sorprendido por todo lo que ha estado leyendo del diario; ya que, de acuerdo con toda la información que obtuvo del diario, ha averiguado que el primer invocador no solo fue el responsable de la tregua entre Askr y Embla hace años atrás; sino que también, él fue el que construyó los portales que conectan a todos los mundos de los héroes. Kiran estaba bastante asombrado por todo lo que él lucho para conseguirlo.

-Mmm- Kiran sintió como su estómago empezaba a gruñir. Al parecer, tenía demasiada hambre. -Será mejor que vaya con los demás a almorzar. Luego, seguiré investigando el diario.- terminó de decir Kiran mientras dejaba el libro en la mesa y se dirigía al comedor para buscar un delicioso almuerzo.

Mientras tanto, la Orden de los héroes estaba disfrutando un muy buen merecido almuerzo después de ayudar a Kiran a encontrar la biblioteca oculta y de ayudarlo con su investigación de los orbes. Alfonse y sus compañeros estaban disfrutando de unos deliciosos filetes; cortesía de su compañera Catria, y gracias a que Kiran le enseñó un poco de su habilidad culinaria de su mundo.

-¡Que delicia!- dijo Sharena saboreando su trozo de filete.

-¡Este es el filete más exquisito que jamás había probado!- dijo Anna disfrutando su almuerzo.

-¡Tienen razón! ¡Señorita Catria, es usted una cocinera excelente!- dijo Alfonse muy contento y alabando el buen trabajo que hizo Catria.

-¡P-p-por favor, no e-es para t-t-tanto!- dijo Catria hecha un manojo de nervios por el alago.

-¡Claro que sí, hermana!- dijo Est captando la atención de su hermana mayor. -Tú siempre has sido buena con estas cosas. Siempre nos has ayudado, a mí y a Palla; e incluso has tratado de enseñarme para que algún día pueda hacerlo.- dijo Est con gran alegría.

En estos momentos, Catria no podía estar más avergonzada por las bellas palabras de su hermana. El hecho de que su pequeña hermana la admire es algo bueno; pero, de que te alabe y que te agradece por todo lo que ha hecho ella por su hermana mayor y su pequeña hermana, es algo que incluso a Catria la hacía sentirse algo incomoda. -Por favor, Est. No d-digas esas c-c-cosas. Me a-a-avergüenzas.- dijo Catria muy sonrojada por lo que le dijo Est.

-Hola chicos.- dijo Kiran entrando al comedor. En eso, Kiran empezó a olfatear la deliciosa comida que sus compañeros disfrutaban; y al parecer, eso hizo que le diera más hambre.

-¡Hola Kiran!- dijo María saludando a Kiran. -¿Encontraste algo en el diario?- preguntó la pequeña llena de curiosidad.

-Nada aún.- dijo Kiran con seriedad. -Solo venía por algo de comer. No podía concentrarme con el estómago vacío.

-Descuida.- le dijo Sharena animando a su amigo. -Sabemos que estás haciendo todo lo que puedas para ayudar al reino.- dijo Sharena muy feliz.

-Si. Lo sé- respondió Kiran algo avergonzado. Fue entonces, que Kiran volteó a ver a la cocina, y notó que Catria tenía la cara toda roja como un tomate. Se acercó al lugar algo preocupado y le preguntó a Catria. -¿Catria? ¿Te encuentras bien? Estás toda roja.

-No es nada. No se preocupe, Kiran.- respondió Catria todavía nerviosa por toda la atención que le dirigieron sus hermanas y compañeros de la Orden.

-¿Estás segura?- preguntó Kiran, aun con su semblante de preocupación.

-Si. Estaré bien- respondió Catria con una sonrisa aunque con una voz algo avergonzada.

-Está bien.- dijo Kiran después de aceptar la respuesta de su amiga. En ese momento, el estómago de Kiran empezó a rugir y Kiran sintió como la sangre le subía a la cabeza por sentirse en una situación tan embarazosa. -Perdón. Creo que tengo demasiada hambre. jejejejeje- rio Kiran avergonzado.

-Al parecer, nuestro gran invocador, tiene mucha hambre- dijo Est divertida mientras trataba de contener la risa.

-¿Quieres comer algo, Kiran?- preguntó Palla mientras se levantaba de la mesa con su plato.

-Eso suena genial.- dijo Kiran todavía algo avergonzado.

-Tranquilo. Ya te serviremos un plato de la comida que preparó Catria.- dijo Palla alegre.

-Gracias, Palla.- respondió Kiran.

Mientras Palla traía el platillo para su compañero, Kiran tomó asiento junto a sus amigos en la mesa.

-¿Oye, Kiran?- empezó a preguntar curiosa Sharena. -¿Has averiguado algo del libro?-

-Aún no he encontrado lo que necesito encontrar- dijo Kiran explicándoles a sus compañeros. -Al parecer, el primer invocador tomó algunas precauciones para evitar que alguien encuentre el secreto de cómo utilizar usar los orbes y traer héroes de otros mundos para usarlos en otros motivos que no sea ayudar a las personas.- terminó de explicar Kiran.

-¿Y qué se puede hacer ahora?- preguntó la pequeña María.

-Bueno. He podido averiguar algo del diario que podría sernos de mucha ayuda.- dijo Kiran captando la atención de todos.

-¿Que has averiguado?- preguntó Minerva sorprendida.

-Al parecer hay unas ruinas, ocultas, cerca del reino de Askr.- explicó Kiran a sus compañeros. -Según lo que he leído, en esas ruinas, está una estructura conocida como el Altar del Invocador; el cual, permitió al primer invocador traer héroes de otros mundos para ayudar a todos. Pero, para usar el Altar, se necesita los Orbes para realizar un ritual de invocación.- terminó de explicar Kiran.

-¿Entonces, dices que lo único que necesitamos, es encontrar las ruinas y el Altar?- preguntó Takumi aun algo confundido.

-Correcto.- dijo Kiran. -La ubicación exacta del Altar aun no la he encontrado. Es por eso por lo que he estado investigando todo lo referente a ese descubrimiento en el diario, pero, aun no he podido lograr ubicar las ruinas.- finalizó Kiran con su explicación.

-Vaya. Entonces, no podemos hacer nada hasta que encontremos las ruinas que mencionó Kiran.- dijo Alfonse desanimado por la explicación de Kiran.

-Oye Kiran.- dijo Anna llamando la atención de Kiran. -Tengo algunos mapas del reino en mi habitación. Tal vez, con eso, puedas encontrar las ruinas con mayor comodidad.

-Comandante.- dijo Sharena hablándole a Anna. -¿Crees que, con esos mapas, sea suficiente para ayudar a Kiran?- preguntó Sharena algo confundida.

-No lo sé. Pero, es mejor ubicar el sitio que estar buscando por todos lados sin éxito- dijo Anna con seriedad.

-Tiene razón.- dijo Palla. -Si mis hermanas y yo salimos a buscar las ruinas por nuestra cuenta, tardaríamos mucho tiempo en localizar las ruinas.

-Y no solo eso.- dijo Est. -Si no podríamos localizarlas en grupo, sería incluso más complicado hacerlo por separado.

-Además, hay que tener en cuenta el terreno; ya que podría haber enemigos por la zona, listos para atacarnos.- agregó Catria.

-Es verdad.- respondió Kiran. -No podemos arriesgarnos a hacer algo imprudente, sin saber que podría estar tramando Embla en estos momentos.- dijo Kiran mientras terminaba de comer su almuerzo y se levantaba para ir a dejar su plato a la cocina.

-¿Y, que hacemos ahora?- preguntó María.

-Por el momento, regresaré a la biblioteca a seguir investigando la ubicación del Altar- dijo Kiran. -Mientras, ustedes podrían usar la sala de entrenamiento y entrenar lo suficiente, en caso de que ocurra un problema; y estar listos para todo.

-¡De acuerdo!- respondieron todos.

-Muy bien.- contestó Kiran. En eso, Kiran volteó a ver a María y le dijo. -María, cuida de ellos, y no dejes que se lastimen.

-¡Te lo prometo!- dijo María con una gran sonrisa.

-Si averiguo algo, les avisaré pronto- dijo Kiran a sus compañeros.

-Contamos contigo- respondió Alfonse.

Con ese voto de confianza, Kiran se dirigió a la biblioteca para continuar con su investigación; mientras, el resto de la Orden se dirigía a la sala de entrenamiento para perfeccionar sus técnicas y estilos de pelea.

...2 horas después...

Kiran estaba bastante cansado. Luego de que Anna le entregara algunos mapas que le ayudara a ubicar el Altar, Kiran estaba que se quedaba dormido en la mesa de la biblioteca. Al estar buscando por varios minutos el dichoso lugar, no ha tenido éxito en encontrar algo. Estaba desesperado pero a la vez cansado.

-Vaya. No pensé que buscar el Altar fuera tan complicado.- dijo Kiran para sí. -¿Mmm? ¿Qué es esto?- dijo Kiran cuando notó algo muy inusual en el libro. Al parecer, una de las páginas del libro estaba suelta. Kiran examinó con detenimiento la página. -Que extraño. ¿Porque esta página esta suelta?- dijo Kiran. Decidió que lo mejor sería enfocarse en la extraña página por ahora. Empezó a leerla e ir buscando algo de información de la página. -"Tal vez, esto es una pista para encontrar el Altar"- pensó Kiran, cuando de repente, se sorprendió por lo que acaba de leer.

-¡No puede ser! ¡¿Acaso esto será?!- dijo Kiran totalmente sorprendido por lo que acaba de descubrir. -¡Debo decírselo a los demás!- Kiran salió corriendo tan rápido como podía para decirles el gran hallazgo que acaba de hacer. Al parecer, el antiguo invocador fue mucho más listo para proteger un lugar tan importante como lo es el Altar del Invocador.

Mientras tanto, en la sala de entrenamiento, la Orden entrenaba para mantener sus habilidades al 100% en caso de alguna invasión por parte de Embla.

-Nada mal, príncipe Alfonse.- dijo Palla que entrenaba con Alfonse usando espadas de hierro sin filo.

-Tú tampoco te quedas atrás.- respondió Alfonse quien iba a asestarle un corte horizontal a Palla mientras su compañera lo bloqueaba fácilmente.

-¡Aquí voy, princesa Sharena!- gritó Est lista para atacar a Sharena; ya que ella y Catria estaban entrenando con Sharena.

-¡Estoy lista!- dijo Sharena preparando su defensa. Est comenzó con su ataque arremetiendo con su lanza contra su oponente. Sharena previó eso y logró usar su lanza como soporte para dar un gran salto y esquivar el ataque. Est vio como Sharena evitaba su ataque, pero su hermana Catria decidió usar la táctica de Sharena y lograr atacar en el aire. Sharena observó con detenimiento la maniobra de Catria; sin embargo, Sharena bloqueo el ataque de Catria y usó la fuerza del golpe para dar un giro y aterrizar de pie sin ningún rasguño. -¿Y, que les parece?-

-¡Eso fue asombroso!- dijo Est muy emocionada.

-Fue una gran maniobra, princesa.- dijo Catria en tono respetuoso.

-¡Gracias!- respondió Sharena muy feliz.

Anna, Takumi y Minerva estaban ocupados reparando y afilando sus armas para que estuvieran listas para la batalla. Todos estaban bastante ocupados con su entrenamiento, cuando de repente, Kiran entró a la sala de entrenamiento completado alterado y agitado.

-¡C-c-chicos!- gritó Kiran aun cansado por todo lo que corrió desde la biblioteca a la sala de entrenamiento.

-¡¿Kiran, que ocurre?!- preguntó Alfonse asustado por cómo llegó su compañero.

-¡No me la van a creer! ¡Logré encontrar la ubicación del Altar del Invocador!- finalizó Kiran esbozando su mejor sonrisa de triunfador.

-¡Grandioso!- respondió Sharena. -¡¿Y dónde se encuentra el Altar, Kiran?!- preguntó muy entusiasmada.

-¡Vean! ¡Se los mostraré!- dijo Kiran al mostrarles la página del diario que encontró. Se acercó a una banca y extendió la página para mostrar un mapa de Askr.

-Esto es un viejo mapa que encontré en el diario, oculto entre las páginas para que no sospecharan nada.- explicó Kiran a sus compañeros mientras veían con detenimiento el mapa. -De acuerdo con este mapa, el Altar está oculto por una barrera invisible, cerca del templo de Uroboros.

-Espera un momento.- interrumpió Takumi. -¿Estás diciendo que el Altar estaba cerca del lugar en donde nos conocimos Anna, tú y yo?

-Precisamente.- respondió Kiran. -Pero hay una buena noticia. Al parecer, dentro del castillo de la Orden, hay un portal que puede atravesar la barrera y nos puede llevar al Altar enseguida; sin tener que buscar por todos lados.

-¿Y dónde está el portal, Kiran?- preguntó Minerva

-Bien.- dijo Kiran sacando uno de los mapas del castillo de la Orden. -Si lo que encontré en el diario es correcto; el portal para llegar al Altar debe estar...aquí.- finalizó Kiran al señalar en el mapa la ubicación del portal. Al parecer, el portal místico estaba oculto en una habitación secreta; la cual puede encontrarse cerca del salón del trono del castillo.

-¡Oigan! ¡Ese es el salón del trono!- dijo María sorprendida.

-Así es- afirmó Kiran. -Al parecer, el portal sigue oculto pero debemos encontrarlo. ¡¿Quién me apoya para encontrar el portal?!

-¡Cuenta conmigo!- dijo Alfonse

-¡Y conmigo!- respondió Sharena

-¡No me olviden!- dijo Anna

-¡Yo también ayudare!- dijo María muy animada

-Todos ayudaremos- respondieron el resto de la Orden.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Entonces, vamos!- dijo Kiran esbozando una sonrisa y dirigiendo la marcha al salón del trono.

Kiran estaba feliz. Él no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que pudo sonreír de esa manera. De hecho, el estar con todos ellos le recordaba a sus viejos amigos de su mundo antes de que todos ellos tomaran caminos separados para cumplir sus sueños. Para Kiran, era una nostalgia que no había sentido nunca. En su mundo, tal vez se separó de sus viejos amigos; pero aquí, el estar con la Orden de los Héroes ha logrado que ese sentimiento de amistad, que había perdido hace mucho tiempo, lograra volver. La Orden le ha demostrado a Kiran que confían en él tanto como él a ellos. Y, durante el tiempo que ha pasado con ellos, le ha dado una gran motivación: Volverse más fuerte y apoyar a sus compañeros en todo lo que puedan. Y, puede que tal vez, logre cumplir con su promesa de devolver la paz a este mundo. ¡Y esa es una promesa que juró nunca romper!


	11. Chapter 11

El Altar del Invocador

La última vez, vimos a Kiran y a la Orden de los Héroes emocionados por el gran descubrimiento que hizo Kiran al averiguar la ubicación exacta del Altar del Invocador; lo único capaz de traer héroes de otros mundos para ayudarlos. Luego de que Kiran y los demás pudieron saber que el portal que los llevaba al Altar estaba oculto en el salón del trono del castillo de la Orden, todos se dispusieron a ir al salón del trono y lograr encontrar el portal secreto.

-Bien. Hemos llegado- dijo Kiran cuando él y la Orden llegaron al salón

-Muy bien. ¿Y, por donde empezamos a buscar?- preguntó Sharena.

-Sharena tiene razón- respondió Alfonse. -Este lugar es enorme. ¿Como encontraremos el portal?

-Bueno. Lo que sabemos es que el portal está oculto en este lugar- respondió Kiran. -De seguro, debe haber una habitación secreta o alguna cámara oculta que no puede ser encontrada en ningún mapa. Debe de haber algo fuera de lo común en este salón que nos indique donde está el portal.- terminó de explicar Kiran a sus compañeros.

-¿Y qué se puede hacer?- preguntó Anna

-Creo que lo mejor será que nos separemos y revisemos cada rincón del salón y tratar de encontrar algo- sugirió Takumi

-Tal vez, es la mejor opción- respondió Minerva.

-Bien. Nos dividiremos para así cubrir más terreno. Si encuentra algo, avisen a todos- dijo Kiran

-De acuerdo- respondieron todos

Después de poner su plan en acción, la Orden de los Héroes se dispuso a buscar el portal que los pueda llevar al Altar del Invocador; para que Kiran pueda traer nuevos héroes que puedan ayudarlos en su noble causa de defender el reino de Askr.

Después de dos horas, la Orden de los Héroes no lograron encontrar algo que pudieran conectarlo con el portal escondido. Desanimados, todos decidieron reunirse en un rincón del salón del trono para descansar un poco.

-No puedo creer que no encontramos nada- dijo Takumi desanimado y molesto.

-Y lo peor, es que revisamos cada lugar en el salón, cada rincón, cada objeto, de arriba a abajo; pero no hubo nada- dijo Minerva intentando no molestarse tanto.

-¿Pero qué podemos hacer, hermana?- preguntó la pequeña María. -Es como buscar una aguja en un montón de heno

-La princesa María tiene razón- dijo Catria. -No podemos ubicar ese portal

-Hay algo raro en todo esto- empezó a decir Kiran captando la atención de todos. -Hemos buscado por todo el salón del trono pero no hemos encontrado el portal. Al parecer debemos de estar olvidando algo.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Kiran?- preguntó Palla algo confundida.

-Debemos de estar haciendo algo mal y por eso no hemos podido encontrar ese portal- dijo Kiran algo pensativo. -Déjenme revisar el mapa de nuevo. Algo debemos de estar pasando por alto.

En eso, Kiran empezó a sacar y revisar el mapa de nuevo para averiguar que hicieron mal y no pudieron encontrar el portal. Kiran estuvo revisando el mapa una y otra vez pero no podía encontrar una respuesta a ese dilema.

-Esto es desesperante- dijo Kiran frustrado. -¿Donde pudieron esconder el portal?

-¿Y ahora, que hacemos?- preguntó Est

-No lo sé- respondió Kiran. -Esto no tiene ningún sentido. He chequeado el mapa una y otra vez, de arriba a abajo pero nada funciona. Esto es un problema.- dijo Kiran molesto por no ser de mucha ayuda a sus amigos.

La Orden de los Héroes esta exhausta por no tener un indicio de donde puede estar el portal. Kiran, a pesar de que ya no tenía más ideas, decidió volver a revisar el mapa por última vez e intentar resolver ese extraño enigma de la ubicación del portal. Estuvo varios minutos revisando el mapa, y fue cuando decidió enfocarse en la imagen del salón del trono; la cual aún no podía indicar la ubicación del portal. Fue entonces, cuando empezó a ver la imagen muy de cerca y notó algo fuera de lo ordinario. Notó que las columnas de habitación eran muy diferentes comparadas con la imagen del mapa. En el mapa se muestran que hay 7 columnas; sin embargo, la habitación solo posee 6 columnas. ¿Como puede ser eso posible? ¡¿A no ser qué?!

-¡Eso es!- gritó Kiran sorprendiendo a todos. -¡Ahora todo tiene sentido!

-¡¿Kiran, que ocurre?!- preguntó Anna un poco asustada por el repentino cambio de humor de su amigo.

-Ya sé porque no podemos encontrar el portal- dijo Kiran explicando la situación. -El mapa nos estuvo diciendo el problema, pero nunca pudimos. Lo que sucede, es que el portal fue removido de su puesto original. Es por eso por lo que jamás lo encontraríamos.

-No lo entiendo- dijo Sharena confundida. -¿Que tratas de decir?

-Lo que digo es que, anteriormente en esta habitación, había un total de 7 columnas; las cuales una de ellas es el propio portal disfrazado para no levantar sospechas. Seguramente, en algún tiempo entre la guerra entre Askr y Embla, se realizó una maniobra de intercambio entre una de las columnas del castillo por esa. De ese modo, pudieron proteger la entrada al Altar y evitar que cayera en malas manos.- explicó Kiran a sus compañeros. La Orden está asombrada del repentino cambio de papeles que hicieron los ancestros de Alfonse y Sharena para proteger el portal.

-¿Entonces, si el portal no está aquí, donde puede estar?- preguntó la pequeña María.

-Aparte del salón del trono, solo hay 2 lugares más con el mismo tipo de columna: La sala de entrenamiento y el salón principal.

-¿Eso quiere decir?- preguntó Palla

-Que el portal puede estar en uno de esos lugares.- respondió Catria

-Correcto- dijo Kiran. -Y si mi teoría es correcta, la columna que falta, aunque se pueda ver igual que las demás, debe de tener algo que la diferencie de las demás.

-¡Entonces, que estamos esperando! ¡Vamos a buscar ese portal!- gritó Sharena muy emocionada

-¡Si!- respondieron todos. En ese momento, Kiran y los demás se dirigieron a buscar el portal perdido que aún seguía oculto en el castillo de la Orden.

...una hora después...

Luego de tanto buscar, la Orden de los Héroes al fin pudieron encontrar el portal oculto que los llevaría al legendario Altar del Invocador. Al parecer, la columna especial estuvo todo el tiempo en la entrada del salón principal; muy cerca de la entrada. Ahora sabían por qué nunca la encontraron. Nadie pensaría en que el portal estaría en la entrada.

-Muy bien, esta debe ser.- dijo Kiran, después se dirigió a sus amigos ¿Están todos listos?- preguntó Kiran

-Lo estoy- dijo Alfonse

-Yo también- dijo Sharena

-Y yo- contestó Anna

-Cuenta conmigo- dijo Takumi

-Y conmigo- dijo Minerva

-Al igual que yo- respondió Palla

-Y yo también- dijo Catria

-Igual yo- respondió Est

-Yo me incluyo- dijo María

-Muy bien. Vamos- dijo Kiran, el cual empezó a atravesar la columna. Los demás lo siguieron. Después de varios minutos, la Orden pudo ver, luego de atravesar el portal, que se encontraban en un hermoso prado de verdes campos. Era un sitio hermoso. Tan lleno de vida

-¡Qué lugar más hermoso!- dijo Sharena muy feliz

-Jamás creí que un lugar como este existiera- dijo Anna todavía asombrada.

-Entonces, este es lugar; pero ¿dónde está el Altar?- preguntó Alfonse.

-Oigan, creo que encontré algo.- dijo Kiran. Al parecer encontró una inscripción tallada en una roca a solo unos metros de donde estaban. Todos se acercaron a donde Kiran los llamó y averiguar que encontró

-¿Qué es lo que dice?- preguntó María

-Déjenme ver- dijo Kiran. En eso, Kiran empezó a leer la inscripción.

_-"Aquellos que buscan el gran poder,_

_deben probar ser dignos de él._

_Si quieres obtener el gran poder,_

_ofrece la fuerza del arma divina._

_Solo entonces, el camino será revelado"_

-¿Ofrecer el arma divina? ¿Y cómo lo haremos?- preguntó Minerva.

En eso, Kiran notó que encima de la inscripción había un espacio con la forma de una cerradura; y dicha forma, era igual a la de su arma Breidablik. Seguramente, su arma era el arma divina que debía ofrecer. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Kiran colocó la Breidablik en la cerradura. Y justo en ese instante, todo el campo empezó a temblar. De repente, sale una luz desde la roca en dirección hacia el cielo estrellándose contra una especie de barrera. Fue ahí que Kiran recordó que el Altar estaba protegido por una barrera invisible la cual protege toda la zona. Si eso es cierto, entonces la barrera está desapareciendo y con eso lograr entrar al Altar. Después de varios minutos, Breidablik soltó un brillo cegador que dejó a todos inmovilizados. Al cabo de un minuto todos vieron que había una gran nube de humo frente a ellos.

-"cof, cof" ¿Todos están bien?- preguntó Kiran a pesar de todo el humo que los rodea.

-Si. "cof, cof" Estamos bien- respondió Anna. Kiran suspiró aliviado pero aún no estaba seguro de lo que había pasado. Kiran decidió ir a investigar lo que sucedió con la roca; y cuál fue su sorpresa, que no solo encontró a Breidablik en el suelo donde debería estar la roca de protección del Altar, sino algo que lo dejó con la boca abierta por lo que acaba de ver.

-¡Oigan todos! ¡Vengan a ver esto!- gritó Kiran llamando a sus compañeros. Toda la Orden fue corriendo hacia donde se encontraba su compañero y, al igual que Kiran, todos se sorprendieron por lo que veían. Las ruinas que presenciaron era algo que jamás hubieran visto. Estaban decoradas con las marcas las cuales identificaban que pertenecía al reino de Askr. Incluso desde su punto de vista, se podría ver las ruinas de Uroboros al oeste y el Gran Palacio de Askr al este.

-¡Aquí es! ¡Este es el lugar!- dijo Kiran emocionado mientras se acercaba al lugar con sus compañeros.

-Este lugar es impresionante- dijo Catria sorprendida.

-¿Y cómo traeremos a los héroes que nos pueden ayudar?- preguntó Palla con algo de curiosidad

-Oigan, ¿qué es eso?- señaló María a la enorme estructura con forma de arco; en la cual se encuentra una extraña roca en el centro del lugar.

-Ese es el Altar. Desde ese lugar, el antiguo invocador traía aliados de otros mundos. Eso significa que nosotros también podemos.

-¿Pero cómo lo usamos?- preguntó Sharena.

-Descuida. Traje el diario conmigo por si necesitábamos ayuda con esto.- dijo Kiran

-Eres increíble, Kiran.- dijo Anna muy feliz

-Muy bien. Espero que el primer invocador nos pueda ayudar- dijo Kiran mientras sacaba el diario y se disponía a leerlo para buscar información.

Kiran y la Orden por fin pudieron llegar al Altar del Invocador pero aún no sabían cómo traer aliados para ayudarlos. Mientras Kiran buscaba en el diario algo que pueda ayudarlos para traer refuerzos para ayudarlos, el resto decidió seguir investigando las ruinas para así ayudar a su amigo Kiran.


End file.
